Siempre amé tu locura
by Pottershop
Summary: En medio de problemas con sus respectivas parejas, Harry y Ginny se encuentran. Tal vez, no haya sido el momento más oportuno. Hr-Gn
1. Dudas

**********_Disclaimer: Todos los PERSONAJES/LUGARES/NOMBRES de la serie HARRY POTTER son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc._**

**Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no nos leemos por acá, pero bueno, he regresado con esta humilde historia. Les cuento que iba a ser una historia de un capítulo pero después me di cuenta que se me complicaba, y he decidido hacerle no más que 5. Me parecía interesante volver con algo corto, porque la verdad me esta costando mucho escribir, he perdido 'el entrenamiento', como quien dice no? jajaja**

**No voy a negar, no es la gran cosa! pero si me quieren les va a gustar (?)**

**Desde ya, gracias por estar acá! **

* * *

**Siempre amé tu locura**

Capítulo 1

**Dudas**

La mantita a cuadros con colores alegres y vivos permanecía extendida sobre el verde césped de Hyde Park de Londres. Una canasta repleta de ricos manjares yacía abierta al lado de la manta, mientras dos jóvenes estaban acostadas sobre ella, disfrutando aquel magnífico día. Las dos jóvenes estaban tildadas, mirando la magnificencia del lago de agua cristalina, vagando vaya a ser en qué pensamiento.

El silencio era el comandante de aquella muda conversación. La tarde del primer sábado de junio era perfecta, el clima acompañaba con un brillante sol de primavera. Los niños corrían, se hamacaban, se tiraban del tobogán. También había parejas abrazadas, sentadas en los bancos, que no escatimaban en arrumacos, abrazándose, riéndose y disfrutando.

Una de las dos jóvenes, la rubia, se entretenía encontrándole formas a las nubes, observándolas detrás de sus psicodélicos lentes de sol color verde petróleo. Su compañera, la pelirroja, se incorporó, al escuchar las voces de esos niños; apoyó su peso en los codos y los observó con más detenimiento. Se trataba de una niña de piel morena, tenía dos trencitas, y al parecer le decía a su amigo, o a su hermano, que ella sabía hamacarse más fuerte.

-Terminé con Dayron- confesó, tras un largo suspiro.

-Dime que es definitivo…-rogó su amiga.

-Eso espero.

-¿Eso esperas Ginny? – dijo Luna atónita– Supongo que depende de ti, de tus decisiones…no es algo que puedas o no esperar.

-No sé lo que quiero…-reconoció Ginny.

-A él seguro que no.-dijo convencida-Nunca he terminado de entender qué le viste, Ginny.

-Es un buen chico.-replicó ésta última.

-Típico. Cuando un hombre es feo decimos que es bueno.-afirmó insolentemente.

-¡Dayron no es feo! ¡Todo lo contrario!

-Quise decir que no es lo que tú necesitas.-especificó Luna.

-Tal vez tengas razón; la última discusión fue horrible… dice que estoy obsesionada con…

-Bueno, un poco de razón tiene ¿no? –Las amigas se miraron.- No me acuses así con esa miradita, es la verdad.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –dijo Ginny con cierta angustia- No se trata de una obsesión, es mi sueño Luna. Siempre lo he postergado por mi carrera, por mi familia… y ahora que podríamos…

-Él no quiere, te lo dijo cientos de veces, fue muy claro contigo.- le recordó Luna.

-A veces pienso que somos incompatibles, durante la época que lo intentábamos…

-¿Cuándo lo intentaron? –dijo sorprendida Luna.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando él accedió.

-¿Y ahora?

-Directamente no tenemos relaciones... el dice que no está preparado. –Ginny exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia

-¿Para follar? – las dos rieron.

-Para eso tampoco. –admitió Ginny con bronca- Tiene treinta tres años, no sé cuándo estará preparado sino es ahora…

-Recuerda que los hombres pueden ser padres a cualquier edad.

-¡No me hagas reír!- dijo mordaz Ginny- Eso no es cierto, ¿te imaginas un padre de ochenta años? – Luna carcajeó- ¿Ves? Sería una locura…

-Dayron tiene cincuenta años por delante hasta llegar a los ochenta.-puntualizó Luna, quitándose los anteojos de sol para hacerle una inspección con la mirada.

-Estás equivocada, Lovegood; le quedan cuarenta y siete años.-inevitablemente, las dos rieron a carcajadas.- Te hablo en serio, Luna.

-Yo también tonta. ¿Sabes qué? – Ginny negó- No siento que el problema de la ruptura haya sido su negativa a tener un hijo…

-¿Ah no? Y ¿cuál es entonces?

-Ya sabes, no estás enamorada de Dayron. Y el…

-El amor no puede ser el mismo siempre.-argumentó Ginny- Debe ir mutando para poder sobrevivir.

-Sí, pero…

-No puedo sentir el mismo entusiasmo del principio, a nadie le sucede eso.- dijo Ginny.

-A eso iba – la cortó Luna cansada de que la interrumpa- Nunca vi en ti el entusiasmo de una mujer enamorada, nunca te vi emocionada por estar con él, no te he visto realmente plena…viven discutiendo, eso no puede ser amor.

-Miras demasiadas telenovelas, el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso Luna. No es pasión, no es intensidad, ni vértigo, es lo que resta y sobrevive a eso, a toda esa revolución que uno siente apenas conoce a alguien…-encomilló la frase con los dedos, vehementemente.- Después eso se esfuma, con el tiempo.

-No opino lo mismo; el amor también pasión, vértigo e intensidad.- sonrió, soñadora mirando las nubes- No me puedes negar que todo ese momento de revolución como tú le llamas es el más hermoso de una relación.

-Eso es enamoramiento. Una enfermedad letal – figuró una cruz con los dedos- No quisiera estar así nunca…

-Deberías estarlo ¿sabes? – Luna inspeccionó el rostro de su amiga detenidamente- Siempre pensé que lo mejor para ti sería hacer una locura… nunca te has salido del molde, has ido bien encarrilada.

-No es mi estilo salirme del molde Lu.-Soltó Ginny molesta.

-¡No me llames Lu!

-¿Por qué? – rió burlonamente

-Parece que me llamo Lucy o algo así…- torció sus celestes ojos, con desagrado.- Como te decía, nunca te descarrilaste… ¿no crees que sería bueno divertirte un poco?

-Si te consuela, ya he terminado con Dayron. Eso para mí es descarrilarse, estoy soltera nuevamente.-bufó.

-Has matado tu relación con esa fijación que tienes de ser madre…- opinó la joven.

-¡Es mi deseo, Luna! – Replicó Ginny sintiéndose incomprendida- Además ya tengo veintisiete años…- Luna empezó a reírse- ¿Se puede saber qué te parece gracioso?

-Lo dices como si tuvieras noventa… ¡aún tienes tiempo para concebir!

-No lo tengo realmente, mi pareja es un desastre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quizá tengas razón. –Dijo con aire misterioso.- Tal vez no sea Dayron la persona indicada para tener un hijo…

-¿Y si no es Dayron, quién es?

-Nadie en particular…-dijo enigmáticamente la pelirroja.- Quizá deba tenerlo sola.

-Cuando yo te dije que cometas una locura, me refería a un viaje, a vacaciones… o a follar con varios a la vez, no a que cometas una estupidez…-aclaró Luna sentándose en la manta.

-Necesito ser madre Luna. Y ya a esta altura no me importa nada…

-Estás delirando Weasley - Ginny se sentó también, en canastitas. Luna detectó algo de rebeldía tatuado en sus pupilas.- No hablarás en serio, ¿no?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- se encogió de hombros.

-Tener un hijo sola es una locura, ¿crees que llevarlo nueve meses en el vientre? ¡Es costoso! ¡Hay que criarlo después! ¡Los niños hacen renegar, desobedecen, rompen cosas! Y ni hablar si les falta una figura paterna…-Luna dijo todo eso casi sin respirar. Ginny frunció el entrecejo mirándola seriamente.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero necesitas ayuda, algo así como psiquiatra.-rieron y tras una breve pausa, Ginny volvió a retomar la palabra:-En serio, somos las amigas perfectas.

-¿Eh? – Luna parecía desorientada.

-Yo añoro tener un hijo y tú le tienes fobia a la maternidad. ¡Qué dupla!

-Seré algo liberal pero a tanto no llego – se abstuvo Luna, levantando sus manos. Sacó un chocolate de la canasta y empezó a desenvolverlo.

-Eso que estás comiendo permanece dos segundos en tu boca y años en tus caderas- la previno Ginny.

-Haré ejercicio después.- se justificó Luna, despreocupada.

-Corre hasta la Argentina, será la única manera de que no asimiles la cantidad de harina que…

-Cuéntame cómo está Hermione, hace bastante que no la veo.- dijo Luna haciendo caso omiso.

-Está muy bien, por suerte se lleva bien con mi hermano.-respondió Ginny haciendo que su amiga suelte un suspiro de exasperación- Rose está inmensa y hasta dice mi nombre.- sonrió.- Se le ha dado por arrojar los juguetes al inodoro. – Luna explotó en una carcajada.

-Es igualita a los gemelos… ¡pobre Hermione, la que le espera! ¿Los invitaste para esta noche al recital?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué recital?

-¡Ginny, no me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Hace dos semanas reservé lugar!

-Lo olvidé, con todo lo que pasó con Dayron anoche…-se excusó la pelirroja.

-¿Me quieres decir que es lo nuevo en lo que ocurrió entre tú y Dayron? – Se impacientaba Luna- Lo de siempre; discuten y tú lo echas a patadas de tu departamento…-la miró severamente- ¿Irás al recital?

-¿Dónde es?

-En ese bar llamado BLUE.- Ginny lo pensaba.

-No lo sé…después veremos, ¿tanto interés en ir a un recital de alguien desconocido?

-Hay un cantante nuevo, no recuerdo su nombre; hace cover's de los 80… me gustaría darle algo más que aplausos.- emitió Luna con una pícara sonrisa.

-Ron y Hermione tienen un casamiento, no pueden ir…

-¡Ah cierto! – dijo acordándose- ¡La gran boda gran! Se nos casa 'El elegido' – rieron.

-¿Y tú no vas?-quiso saber Ginny.

-Claro que no, me deprimen los casamientos. Ya sabes, siempre lo mismo.- expresó Luna.

-El cantante debe estar realmente bueno como para que te pierdas semejante fiesta.-comentó riendo.

-¿Tan grande será esa fiesta?- dijo Luna con desinterés.

-La novia de Harry no es lo que se dice barata, digamos que le encanta consumir. – las dos rieron con ganas.

-El dinero que no es suyo, querrás decir.-puntualizó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Así parece. –corroboró Ginny - Y bueno, alguien tiene derecho a ser feliz en este mundo ¿no? Está bien, ¿no?

-Es una pena que no te haya invitado. Hubieras conseguido el reemplazante de Dayron con un chasquido de dedos.-vaticinó Luna.

-La novia me odia, era evidente que no iba a hacerlo.- dijo indiferente.

-Resultó bastante pollerudo Harry Potter-dijo Luna y su amiga se encogió de hombros.

-Lo prefiero así, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo. –musitó Ginny con sinceridad.- Me da igual ir o no ir a esa boda.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañarás a BLUE?

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? –preguntó con aire de circunstancias.

Luna festejó su respuesta abriendo otro chocolate, pero Ginny se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Luna tendría razón con su consejo? ¿Estaría mal ser egoísta por una vez en la vida en pos de cumplir su sueño? ¿Era una locura lo que estaba pensando hacer? No tenía las ideas claras.

_**En el número doce de Grimmauld Place.**_

Un joven de cabello negro se miraba al espejo con atención, cerciorando si el smoking con el cual se estaría casando en las próximas horas, lucía como corresponde. Respiró hondo, parecía nervioso. Acomodó el moño, intranquilo, temblando ligeramente. En pocas horas daría un paso definitivo en su vida. Se casaría con Cadence, con la mujer que siempre había soñado. Su sueño de formar una familia propia, de tener una casa propia, de disfrutar la vida, por primera vez empezaba a parecer una realidad. Y sin embargo esa pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior con su madre, Lily Potter… no dejaba de atosigarlo.

Respiró hondo, tenía que sacarse los fantasmas de la cabeza. "Fue solo una pesadilla, Harry, no debes preocuparte.", se decía a sí mismo. El joven deseó que sus padres estuvieran vivos para aconsejarlo, para reconfortarlo para esa ocasión tan especial, aunque tampoco entendiera porqué necesitaba que lo reconforten, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una charla con ellos, pero era imposible. ¿Su padre se había sentido igual al contraer matrimonio? Suspiró, sonriendo a su reflejo o más bien practicando la sonrisa. ¿Acaso se notaban sus dudas, sus miedos? Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba comportando como un inmaduro, y no como un hombre. Tal como Ron le recordaba cuando éste expresó sus miedos, estaba lloriqueando cual adolescente antes de tener su primera vez, eso estaba haciendo. Tenía que relajarse, era absolutamente necesario relajarse…_re…la… jar… se…_

-¿Harry? – él se dio vuelta, casi asustado.

-Hermione…-dijo algo rojo. Al ver su rostro, Hermione soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué haces con el traje puesto? – inquirió atónita.

-No quiero llegar tarde a…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Faltan cinco horas! – entró y se sentó en la cama, Harry la miró.

-¿Dónde está Cadence?

-En la cocina Harry, haciendo prueba de maquillaje…está algo histérica; más tarde se vendrá a vestir a casa. –Lo inspeccionó detenidamente- ¿Y tú? – añadió al ver su seriedad.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- replicó apagado.

-Díselo a tu cara… se supone que deberías estar feliz, ¿no?

-Lo estoy, por fin ha llegado el día- pero su tono voz de seguía sin convencer a Hermione.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí, es eso.-dijo pensando que era una buena excusa.

-Es normal que lo estés… ¿te pasa algo más? - él suspiró y la miró – confía en mí.- le tomó las manos.

-No estoy seguro de hacer esto.-Hermione palideció ante aquella confesión- No me hagas sentir peor, Hermione. Me comprometí con Cadence y lo haré de todas formas pero…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Detente- lo cortó- Dime que es una broma o…

-Ojala fuera una broma, estoy tan … -revolvió sus cabellos.

-Explícame qué cambió de ayer a hoy, Harry.-exigió ella.

-Soñé con mi madre, con Lily.-dijo angustiado.- Fue anoche.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu casamiento? –dijo ceñuda

-Ella me decía justamente que Cadence no era la mujer para mí. Que no iba a poder hacerme feliz ni yo a ella.- Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, incrédula.

-Pero… no pudo haber sido Lily ¿verdad? – decía algo asustada.

-¿Crees que no? ¡Vamos, Hermione, vivimos en el mundo de la magia! Siempre pasan cosas raras…-expulsó Harry, realmente preocupado.

-No te entiendo, Harry…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Soñé con mi madre y ella me decía que…!

-Eso lo entendí perfectamente. Lo que no logro comprender son tus dudas.-lo inyectó con la mirada- Al parecer tu madre no es la única que las tiene, ¿no? – Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué insinúas? – inquirió, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es muy simple Harry, ¿Quieres o no quieres casarte con Cadence?

-La veo muy entusiasmada con esta boda, está preparándola desde hace mucho tiempo y…

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta Harry!-se exasperó Hermione.- No me vengas con compromisos morales… ni con tus principios. ¿Quieres o no quieres?

-¡Pues! ¡No me apures! – su amiga cada vez estaba más preocupada. Harry sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y estiró los brazos, era difícil reconocer aquella verdad- Hermione, yo no lo sé… yo…

-¿No lo sabes lo que quieres?

-Cadence y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas a causa de sus celos desmedidos y hemos discutido bastante…

-Sí, lo sé – rodó los ojos- Recuerdo cuando insultó a Ginny por darte un abrazo en Navidad. ¡Y delante de Dayron! Un momento lamentable, si me permites. Como si ella quisiera algo contigo. Hasta impidió que la invites a la boda…¡que ridiculez!

-No fue sólo con Ginny, fue con todas las mujeres, con la vecina, con…

-Dime que no te ha celado conmigo… -Hermione cruzó los dedos.- Dime que no tiene la mente tan podrida…

-Con respecto a ti logré convencerla de nuestra amistad. Aunque sospecho que solo lo acepta porque estás casada con Ron…- Hermione bufó con malhumor.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de todo esto, Harry? –Le reprochó- ¡Yo te lo advertí miles de veces que el comportamiento de Cadence dejaba mucho que desear y por si no lo recuerdas, tú alegabas estar seguro de lo que sentías!

-¡Lo sé! ¡No me hagas sentir peor, Hermione! ¡No tuve ni tengo el valor para…!

-¡Merlín me ayude! – se victimizó Hermione, como si fuera su madre.-Intento entender cómo llegaste a este día sin estar seguro del casamiento y no lo logro… me dan ganas de matarte, ¿sabes?

-¡Necesito contención, no regaños! – Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada- ¡Entiéndeme! Desde hace meses los celos de Cadence se transformaron en un contratiempo, discutimos mucho…ella ya había comenzado con los preparativos y seguimos adelante… y… bueno…

-¿La amas?

-Sí, claro que la quiero mucho.

-¡Pregunté si la amas, Harry!

-La amé, mucho pero ahora yo…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta este punto, Harry? – le reprochó nuevamente.- ¡Hoy es el día de tu casamiento y ni siquiera estás seguro del paso que vas a dar!

-¡Si yo no hubiera soñado con…!

-¡BAH! ¡No me salgas con la excusa del sueño ese que tuviste!- lo miró, enfadada- ¡Seguramente tu madre vino del más allá para ponerte a prueba!

-Hermione…

-¡Eres un patán! ¡Un mentiroso! –exclamó enfadada-Y un cobarde, por cierto.

-¡Oye! ¡Me casaré de todos modos! – aclaró Harry poco convencido.

-¡Ah qué valentía la tuya! No tendría mucho sentido, por si no lo notaste. ¡Es evidente que no quieres hacerlo! –afirmó su amiga.

-No me iba a casar contigo, deja de comportarte como si fueras tú la engañada.- la cortó Harry, empezando a enojarse él también.

-¡A mí también me engañaste! ¡Creí que colaboraba con una boda que te hacía feliz! Y ya ves…mira el resultado… ¡paupérrimo!

-Me casaré de todos modos…-dijo resignado- No podría plantar a Cadence…ella no lo merece…

-Creo que si no estás seguro, no deberías hacerlo – opinó Hermione con determinación- Le harías un daño terrible casándote sin quererla como ella se merece…y también te lo harías a ti mismo.

-Hermione, yo…

Pero, en ese instante, tocaron la puerta de la habitación y los dos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Soy yo – él se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Cadence. Hermione no colaboró mucho poniendo cara de terror ante la cercanía de la muchacha - ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No!- saltó Hermione- ¡Tu novio se calzó el smoking cinco horas antes y por cábala no debes verlo!

-¡Hermione no seas supersticiosa! – reía ella, despreocupada.

-¡Pero….!- Era tarde. Cadence ya había entrado.- Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…

-Bah, no es nada. –descartó, con la mano- ¿Todo bien mi amor? ¡Estás hermoso, pero demasiado serio!

-Sí, todo bien.- sonrió de manera forzosa.- Aunque deberías haberle hecho caso a Hermione… cábalas son cábalas.

-A Hermione es a quien vengo a buscar.- se acercó a su novio y lo besó, siempre era así de posesiva- Necesitaba que me ayudes con el vestido… ¿podemos ir a mi casa?

-Si claro…vamos ya mismo.-accedió resignada Hermione.- Y tú, por cábala deberías casarte con otro smoking.

-No es para tanto, ¿no es cierto, amor? –dijo Cadence

-Si estoy bien así…-repuso Harry, desorientado.- No creo que el hecho que me hayas visto el traje cambiara en algo…

(…)

Todo estaba listo. Se casaban en un pequeño templo radicado en la periferia de Londres; era el deseo de Cadence era casarse en el mismo lugar que sus padres. Los familiares invitados a la ceremonia estaban ansiosos esperando por la novia junto con su papá. Harry estaba parado allí, vestido cual príncipe azul. Buscó la mirada de su mejor amiga que sostenía a la pequeña Rose de un año y medio, profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Sin embargo, Hermione entornó los ojos y lo esquivó. ¡Su único apoyo moral y emocional lo abandonaba! _Bueno, he soportado cosas peores_, pensó con ironía.

Estaban presentes los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George. Éstos últimos le hacían señas a Harry de que se estaba echando la soga al cuello, en medio de las protestas de Molly Weasley y las contenidas risas de Arthur.

La madre de Cadence, que parecía muy seria, no hablaba con nadie y dos primos que tenía, su familia no era numerosa. En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del pequeño templo. Cadence lucía un pomposo vestido blanco, estilo campana que apenas la dejaba caminar. Su padre, orgulloso, les sonreía a todos. Harry se giró y la vio, y el estómago le dio una peligrosa sacudida.

Estaba tan nervioso que perdió la noción del tiempo; fue apenas un parpadeo y el mago que los casaba, le estaba hablando, haciéndole una importante pregunta.

-Harry James Potter, ¿acepta a Cadence Relish para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.- ¿Había tardado demasiado en contestar? Él percibió que habían pasado eternos minutos, pero era evidente que contestó enseguida, porque todos sonreían con emoción.

-Cadence Relish, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Cadence sonrió extrañamente. Giró hacia atrás y los miró a todos y luego a Harry.

-Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, qué les pareció? sinceridad ante todo! jaja

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.

Joanne


	2. BLUE

**Hola a todos! tal como avisé por twitter acá estoy con el 2do capitulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias infinitamente por la cálida bienvenida que me dieron! Siempre me hacen sentir muy bien.**

**Bueno les dejo este capítulo, ojala les guste!**

* * *

**Siempre amé tu locura**

Capítulo 2

**BLUE**

-Por supuesto que no. - El pequeño templo se vio colmado de onomatopeyas de todo tipo. La señora Weasley se tapó la boca con las manos, Arthur se lo veía pasmado. Hermione chascó la lengua y Ron fruncía el ceño, atónito frente a la respuesta de Cadence. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar…

-¿Cómo ha dicho la señorita? – el mago que los casaba simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¡Lo escuchó bien, no se haga el idiota!-el mago se horrorizó- ¡No acepto bajo ningún punto de vista casarme con este hombre!-vociferó enojada.

-Cadence…- susurró Harry casi sin mover los labios.- ¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Es lo que tú deseas!- chilló, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿O acaso piensas que no me di cuenta que no quieres casarte Harry? ¿Me tomas por idiota? ¡Pues no! ¡no lo soy!

-Cadence… yo sí quiero casarme contigo, por eso… por eso estoy aquí mi amor… -Harry hablaba en un balbuceo, se sentía tan avergonzado.- Recapacita…

-¡No te creo!

-Cadence por favor…- apretó los dientes- No me hagas esto, nuestras familias están presentes y…

-¡No te creo nada! –Berreó, caprichosa- ¡Lo nuestro se terminó acá, Potter! ¡Escuché todo lo que le decías a tu amiguita!- la señaló a Hermione y todas las cabezas giraron hacia ella, quién se puso del color de los tomates- ¡Tu amiga, tu confidente y quién sabe qué cosa más!- lloriqueó. Los gemelos no paraban de reírse.- ¡Con quien seguramente engañas a tu mejor amigo! – Hasta Ron carcajeó.

-¡Cadence, estás equivocada! ¡Estás diciendo disparates!

-¡NO es ningún disparate! – Lo miró fijo- Adiós Harry Potter, esto se terminó.- Arrojó el ramo de flores en el suelo y se sacó el tul que llevaba en la cabeza.

Segundos después la muchacha huyó corriendo del templo, dejando un aura de profunda tristeza e incomodidad en los rostros de todos. Harry ni siquiera podía procesar lo ocurrido, no podía reaccionar, aún le parecía que era un sueño y que debía despertar… Cuando su mente tradujo el suceso en pocas palabras, sus verdes ojos se pusieron brillantes de impotencia, odio, de dolor. Se sintió herido, defraudado… Vislumbró a Hermione que le entregaba a Rose a Ron y que pretendía acercarse a contenerlo pero él levantó la mano dando un paso atrás. Sacó su varita, como todo Auror siempre la llevaba encima y no tardó en desaparecer.

La vergüenza de lo que le hizo Cadence, era tan grande que no era capaz de afrontar ni siquiera una charla con ninguno de sus amigos.

Ginny se lucía unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con brillos y una camisa violeta al cuerpo. Terminó de abrochar el último botón y empezó a maquillarse, una actividad que le apasionaba sobre manera. Ginny era una coleccionista innata de todo tipo de cremas, cosméticos y maquillajes y siempre estaba al tanto de la última moda en esos productos.

Si bien Dayron la prefería que no se maquille, se encargaba de expresar a menudo que su novia le gustaba más "a cara lavada", ella disfrutaba pintándose los ojos de diferentes colores, combinándolos con la ropa. Su médica de cabecera, Ann, le enseñó un complicado hechizo para que la permanencia del maquillaje quede intacta durante varias horas, sin que se estropee durante toda la noche. ¡Y hasta era resistente al agua! Sonrió. Ni ella sabía el motivo de aquel arranque de alegría. Por todo y por nada, tal vez.

-Qué más da, no hace falta una razón.- Murmuró para sí misma. Se subió a sus tacones. Si bien calzar esos zapatos tenía un costo importante, Ginny creía que valía la pena el sacrificio

En ese instante Ginny escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso superior y miró con fastidio hacia techo. Justo arriba, vivía un vecino que solía experimentar con la magia, hechizando objetos y vaya a saber qué otra cosa más. Generalmente se sentían ruidos molestos. Quienes vivían en el edificio no dudaban en asegurar que tenía problemas mentales. No obstante, las pocas veces que se cruzó con el joven en el elevador, Ginny lo encontró inofensivo. Era educado, siempre saludaba de manera normal. Varios ya se habían quejado de él, pero no había caso, ese joven era adicto a sus experimentos y no le importaban los reclamos de nadie. Suspiró con resignación.

Ginny era amante de la fotografía y aficionada a la pintura, sus dos grandes pasiones. Ella siempre llevaba la cámara de fotos profesional a todos lados, nunca se sabía qué rincón pudiera ser idóneo para utilizarla. Su departamento estaba plagado de numerosos portarretratos, cuadros de pintores famosos. Era dueña de un modesto estudio fotográfico radicado en Callejón Diagon y ya se había ganado su merecida clientela. Logró montarlo con ahorros y algunos préstamos y era muy feliz haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Aparte, ella cubría eventos sacando fotos, como cumpleaños, generalmente las fiestas de los más chiquitos.

Después de la charla con Luna en el parque, se sentía plena, renovada. Ir a ese recital, la entusiasmaba sobre todo porque era el primer evento al que iba como soltera. Se sentía liberada de una relación que en los últimos meses no la había hecho feliz, sino que todo lo contrario; de alguna manera eso la emocionaba. Su celular vibró con un clásico sonido. Ella miró la pantalla, y su emoción se esfumó. Era Dayron. Estaba decidido, no iba a arreglar nada, las cosas esta vez no serían a su antojo.

-Hola.-dijo desganada.

_-Hola Ginny… ¿qué hacías?_

-Nada…

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto apagada…_

-¿Para qué llamaste? – le espetó de mal humor.

_-Quería que hagamos las pases, pero parece que a ti no te interesa._

-A ti tampoco te interesa lo que yo quiero, Dayron.-respondió fríamente, mientras se pintaba los labios.

_-¿Sigues obsesionada con eso de tener un bebé? ¡Deberías ir a un psicólogo!_

_-_¿De esta manera pretendes que nos reconciliemos? – inquirió ella con escepticismo.

_-Lo siento._

-No estoy para tus agresiones. – se victimizó.- Aparte ya te lo dije mil veces, no es una obsesión lo del bebé, es un deseo…

_-¿Quieres que vaya? Así lo charlamos personalmente_ – propuso su novio, o su ex, ya no sabía ni cómo llamarlo.

-Ya te dije que no es el momento.

_-¿Estás ocupada?_ – preguntó Dayron, perspicaz.

_-_Algo así. – se puso un poco de perfume.

-_¿Qué haces?- _dijo un tanto preocupado- _¿Vas a salir?_

-¿No puedo?-sonrió cínicamente- ¿Estás controlándome?

_-Tranquila, solo preguntaba.-_dijo apaciguador.

-Perfecto, adiós.

_-Ginny…_

-¿Qué?

_-Te amo…-_ y sin decir más, le cortó.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos mirando el teléfono móvil con odio. Dayron la conocía demasiado, sabía cuál era su punto débil, sabía qué tácticas usar para ablandarla. No obstante, Ginny estaba decidida, no iba a conseguirlo esta vez, ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Él se llenaba la boca diciendo cuánto la amaba pero por algo se negaba a formar una familia con ella, eso le hacía ruido. Se querían, pero con eso evidentemente no alcanzaba. Tenían objetivos distintos, ella deseaba ser madre, estaba dispuesta a cumplir su sueño cueste lo que cueste. Cuánta bronca le generaba que justo él le dijera que se trataba de una obsesión ¡por favor! ¿Acaso tenía prohibido soñar? Tal vez, después de todo, Dayron no era el hombre indicado para ser el padre de sus hijos. Era la enésima vez que pensaba lo mismo en el día. Había una verdad innegable: el vínculo sufría un desgaste y aunque se quisieran, ya no era como antes.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta que no necesitaba a un hombre a su lado para tener un hijo. Más allá de las opiniones de Luna, ella iba a proceder respecto a sus deseos. Nadie iba a impedirle cumplirlo, nadie. Ni siquiera Dayron con sus estúpidos tiempos, con sus dudas, con sus miedos. Había decidido ir de su médica Ann, esa misma semana y asesorarse sobre el tema. Era mujer, podría concebir y tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo esa noche no era momento de pensar eso. Esa noche tendría que disfrutarla, era la primer noche de "soltera definitiva" en dos años. Tomó el abrigo y su cartera y se fue del departamento.

Ginny y Luna se encontraron en la puerta de BLUE. La primera tomó un taxi y Luna acudió en su carro. Al verla, Ginny sonrió. Su amiga había optado por una minifalda de jeans oscuro y unas medias opacas. En los pies, unas sandalias de tacón y una escotada blusa color verde petróleo que le calzaba de maravilla.

-¡Estás divina! – Luna giró sobre sí misma para mostrarse.

-Gracias, a ver tú – le abrió el abrigo- ¡Vaya! ¡Estás espléndida! No sé cómo haces…

-Cerrando la boca a los chocolates-contestó Ginny y las dos rieron. – Merlín sabe lo que me cuesta…

Cuando entraron, Luna le informó a la recepcionista que tenía reservado el lugar mientras Ginny inspeccionaba el mismo con la mirada. BLUE era un bar con una decoración hermosa y moderna. Sin embargo sintió cierta decepción porque no había mucha gente en la entrada.

-Luna, no hay nadie…-le advirtió desilusionada a tu amiga.

-Están todos en el salón grande, donde se encuentra el escenario.- dijo la chica que atendía a Luna.- Es que está por empezar el show del cantante de covers de los ochenta. Vayan por el pasillo al final de todo están las meses-les indicó.

-¡Genial!-Se emocionó Luna- ¡Vamos! – Mientras caminaban, se dirigió de nuevo a Ginny- ¿Buscarás el reemplazo de Dayron?

-¡No digas pavadas! Hoy me llamó…

-¡¿Volvieron?! – se asustaba Luna.

-Claro que no… qué poca fe me tienes. ¡Vaya, este lugar es enorme! – agregó observando las pistas.

-Tu prontuario no te ayuda Weasley. No te arrepentirás de haber venido…

Las dos entraron a la sala y resultó que la recepcionista tenía razón. Había muchísima gente entre ellas y el escenario. Una parte estaban sentados en las meses y otras detrás, paradas. Luna y Ginny esquivaron a muchas personas hasta que dieron con un mozo que las condujo hasta la única mesa que quedaba desocupada. Se sentaron. En ese momento Ginny observó mejor el ambiente: alrededor había muchas parejitas haciendo arrumacos. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Luna…-la llamó, en tono significativo.

-¿Si? – La miró.- ¡Qué _carucha_! – dijo alegre.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Hay muchas parejas aquí…-señaló algo incómoda.

-Ah sí… Es que…

_-¡BUENAS NOCHES MAGOS Y BRUJAS!-_ El cantante había aparecido y todos empezaron a aplaudirlo.- Soy Ernie Black y esta noche estaré aquí para ofrecerles un espectáculo que…

-¿Black? ¡Así se llama mi amorcito!-se emocionó Luna.

-Recién te aprendes el nombre… -se burló Ginny divertida- ¿Será pariente de Sirius?

-¡Bah, debe haber un millón de familias de apellido Black!- descartó su amiga.- Pero ahora que lo dices puede ser, todos los Black's son lindos…el padrino de Harry no era ninguna excepción.

-En eso tienes razón.- aprobó Ginny pícaramente.

-…_como les decía, esta noche presentaremos los mejores lentos de los 80, para todos los enamorados de Londres…_ - dijo Ernie y empezó a tocar con su guitarra un tema demasiado melódico para las expectativas de Ginny. Todas las parejas se abrazaban, se besaban, cantaban.

-Luna, ¿me estás cargando? – gritaba Ginny para hacerse oír.

-No, ¿por? –sonrió.

-¡Me trajiste a un recital donde tocan temas románticos! – rezongó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y?

-¡Y! ¡Me dices! No somos precisamente una pareja… -espetó enojada.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. ¡Dame un besito!- puso trompita.

-¡Tonta!-Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.- Quiero matarte, ¡estas canciones me recuerdan a Dayron!

-No te preocupes, ¡después iremos a las pistas donde pasan otro tipo de música! – la consoló ella.

-¿Dónde?

-En la otra pista, la que vimos camino aquí. BLUE tiene muchas pistas de baile, ¿sabes? Puedes ir al pop o…-le hizo una seña al mozo y éste se acercó.- Dos Camparis por favor. – ordenó cuando éste estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírla.

-Enseguida.

-¡No tomaré Campari!- se sublevó Ginny- Eso tiene demasiado alcohol, ¿y sabes que hace el alcohol?

-¿Provocar una sensación de increíble desenfreno y una placentera evasión de la realidad?- intentó Luna.

-¡No exactamente! ¡Fija las grasas! ¡ENGORDA, LUNA!

-Estás paranoica con eso de engordar, ¿sabes?

-Solo quiero seguir entrando en la talla treinta y ocho, lo normal.-repuso Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Si quieres tener un hijo no tendrás alternativa, amiga mía. Las madres primerizas engordan como mínimo quince kilos…- Ginny puso cara de preocupada.

-Estás exagerando.- el mozo llegó y dejó las bebidas arriba de la mesa. Luna le entregó un billete y él le dio un vuelto, luego se retiró. –Me alegra que tengas la dignidad de pagar esta cosa que me obligas a beber.

-Nada de dignidad, te debía diez galleons de los chocolates de esta tarde.

-¡Mierda!

Ernie Black empezó a tocar otro tema empalagoso y romántico. Ginny le dio un generoso sorbo a esa bebida color rojizo como su pelo. Estaba enojada. Solamente a Luna se le ocurriría llevarla a un recital de temas lentos, JUSTO cuando ella había terminado una relación de años. ¡Después decía ser su amiga! Cuando giró la cabeza para reprocharle, ella ya no estaba sentada a su lado. Pudo distinguir su rubia cabellera a lo lejos, cerca del escenario cantando con un grupito de fanáticas que se habían juntado, estirando sus manos para tocar a Ernie Black y gritando groserías al cantante. A pesar de su enfado no pudo evitar reír. Luna sabía cómo divertirse.

Miró alrededor… parecía tan tonta, sola ahí, aburrida. Se levantó y sintió un ligero mareo. ¡Qué poco acostumbrada estaba al alcohol!

Salió de la enorme sala esquivando a la muchedumbre. Les preguntó a varias personas dónde estaba situada la pista de música popular. En el tercer intento logró oír bien a la moza. Al llegar observó que el sector estaba casi vacío pero la música era increíble, movida, pegadiza. Justo lo que necesitaba. Además los pocos grupos que había eran claramente de solteros, al menos no tenía que soportar los arrumacos. ¡Y pensar que ella protagonizaba arrumacos de pareja feliz hacía sólo una semana atrás! Ese pensamiento la hizo reír, era una vil mentira producto de su exagerada tendencia al melodrama. Hacía añares que con Dayron no compartían una salida de esa clase. Como máximo, solían ir al cine. Cada vez que pensaba en él, llegaba a la misma conclusión: que Luna tenía razón, esa relación se había desgastado demasiado como para pensar en tener un hijo. Por algo nunca había quedado embarazada y eso que ya habían tenido varios deslices.

Se sentó en una butaca en la barra. Quién allí atendía la miró fijamente, Ginny también lo hizo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- inquirió el joven con amabilidad.

-Sí, otro Campari por favor.- le dejó el vaso vacío y él se lo llenó enseguida.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Deja, regalo de la casa… a las bellezas como tú no hay que cobrarles nada.-guiñó un ojo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué atento, gracias!- bebió generosamente-Luna tiene razón sobre esta bebida, es deliciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alan, ¿Y tú?

-Ginny. Me dicen Ginny. -la música cambió de repente.- ¡Oh, adoro este tema!

-Pues baila, la pista es toda tuya.

_Presumiendo que lo sabe todo  
me dice cosas que no suenan del todo bien  
está tratando de seducirme  
entre la marcha hay tanto ruido no le oigo bien_

Ginny se bajó de la butaca y empezó a moverse, al principio tímidamente, después con más confianza. Recordó los consejos que alguna vez Luna le dio al respecto… _"Baila como si nadie te estuviese viendo"_. Después pensó que era imposible, porque si nadie la estaría viendo se quitaría los zapatos sin pensarlo. Sonrió y después se transformó en carcajadas. Si bien le dolían los pies tremendamente, suerte que el alcohol en sangre mermaba el dolor…

_Pelo hacia atrás, sonrisa retorcida  
intentará abordarme por segunda vez  
no se da cuenta que no me interesa  
que lo que diga o lo que haga lo conozco bien…_

Giró y chocó con alguien, derramando unas gotas de Campari en un smoking.

-¡Disculpa! No te vi, yo…- el susodicho levantó la cabeza, tenía un aspecto horrible. Si bien el smoking era muy elegante, estaba desarreglado, ojeroso y el moño fuera de lugar. Al visualizar los rasgos, Ginny abrió los ojos grandes, sin poder creerlo. -¡Harry Potter!

-¿Ginny Weasley? –dijo él, sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar casándote!

-Una larga historia. ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste con Dayron?

-No, cortamos anoche… un desastre.- sonrió de amargura.

-Lo lamento, hacían linda pareja.-dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-Simulábamos ser una buena pareja- corrigió Ginny, riendo sin motivo aparente-¿Qué pasó con tu casamiento?

-Cadence dijo que no a la famosa pregunta.-replicó el desganado.

-¡¿Cómo?! Tiene que ser una broma… - Ginny estaba muy sorprendida- ¡si ella estaba loca por ti!

-Tú misma lo dijiste, estaba. –Restregó sus ojos -Fue el momento más bochornoso de mi vida. –agregó sin mirarla.

-Lo que me cuentas es de novela.-dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos.- En serio creí que ocurría solo en la ficción.

-Una novela de terror…

-Lo siento mucho, Harry. –Palmeó el hombro levemente y tomó más Campari.- Cupido nos odia, Potter. – el frunció el entrecejo, si bien no la conocía mucho estaba algo rara.

-¿Qué pasó con Dayron? Si quieres puedes descargarte.-se ofreció Harry.

-No voy a hablar de Dayron, me tomé vacaciones de él.-los dos rieron.-

-¿Viniste sola?

-Con Luna, pero me cambió por el cantante de Cover's de los ochenta.

-¿Ese tal Ernie Black? –dijo Harry.

-¡Vaya que es famoso!- se sorprendió Ginny.

-En el cuartel me lo han mencionado varias veces a causa de Sirius… me preguntan si es pariente de él.

-Parece que la única que no lo conocía era yo. – hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó:- Luna está caliente con él.- Harry abrió los ojos, Ginny no era de expresarse así.

-Disculpa, ¿estás borracha, Ginevra?- inquirió mitad enojado, mitad divertido.

-¿Me vas a regañar? – dijo suspicaz.

-Claro que no- Concedió haciendo un gesto de no darle importancia.- Pero no abuses del alcohol, no estás acostumbrada.

-Dijiste que no ibas a regañarme.-le recordó Ginny.

-No fue mi intención. –ella sonrió y siguió moviéndose y cantando, sin darle importancia- ¿Sabes qué? Debería irme.

-Como quieras…-El DJ cambió la canción.- _No pido que todos los días sean de sol_… -carcajeó nuevamente, sin motivo aparente- _No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_.- siguió bailando.

Harry se sentó en una de las butacas y la observó de arriba abajo. Los opacos jeans apretados llenos de brillo, marcaban despóticamente sus curvas. Las luces de la pista resaltaban la camisa de aquel violeta concentrado, su minúscula cintura y sus redondos pechos. Si sus hermanos la vieran en esas condiciones, vestida de esa manera, seguramente se enfadarían con ella. Y Darroy, ni pensarlo, siempre fue un tipo muy celoso aunque no lo expresara tan abiertamente como Cadence. Suspiró y le hizo una seña a Alan, el camarero para que le trajera una cerveza. Bebió un generoso sorbo. No era el momento de volver a casa, no tenía nada bueno que hacer allí más que lamentarse. Ginny se acercó nuevamente.

-¿Decidiste quedarte Harry Potter?- le preguntó divertida.

-Pues sí – bebió de su lata de cerveza.

-Tomé una importante decisión ¿sabes? – dijo Ginny confidencialmente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Voy a disfrutar mi soltería, Harry Potter.-afirmó alegremente.- ¡Me lo merezco!

-Seguramente mañana lo pensarás mejor y volverás Dayron, no tomes decisiones apresura…

-¡No volveré con él, Harry Potter! – hizo un gracioso movimiento y casi se cae, se agarró del hombro de Harry.- Es una decisión tomada, Dayron no me hace feliz. Hace dos semanas que no tenemos sexo…

-¿Dos semanas? Podría ser peor.-la consoló Harry.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny- No entendí lo que me dijiste. Es que la música está muy fuerte.

-Nada importante…

-¿A ti te ha pasado lo mismo con la simpática de Cadence, Harry Potter? – el sonrió.-

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo! – Se sulfuró manteniendo su expresión divertida- Pareces Dobby.

-¡Dobby! Gran elfo. ¡Que en paz descanse! – miró hacia el techo dramáticamente, eso hizo reír a Harry.

-No conocía esta faceta divertida que tienes, sería bueno que la muestres más seguido.-señaló haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Los hombres prefieren que le muestre otra cosa.-dijo Ginny.

-Ya lo creo.-volvió a recorrerla con sus verdes ojos, desde sus tobillos hasta su cuello.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Nada. – Ella sonrió.

-Me cansé de ser "la niña bien"… -confesó con desenvoltura- ¿sabes una cosa? No estoy enamorada de Dayron, se ha desgastado la relación… y ahora voy a disfrutar mi libertad.

-Es terrible asumirlo, ¿no? –dijo Harry, comprensivo.- Siento lo mismo con Cadence… ya no es lo mismo. Fui un idiota por esperar al día de la boda para ver la realidad.

-Te entiendo, Cadence es insoportable…- Harry sonrió, sin sorprenderse- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamó zorra delante de Dayron? – él asintió - Demasiado insegura ¿no?

-Tienes razón, lamento que hayas tenido que vivir ese momento - concedió Harry. -¿Y tú? ¿No celabas a Dayron?

-Jamás- mintió Ginny y los dos rieron.- Me alegro que no te enfades por lo que te digo de tu novia pero…

-Ex novia- corrigió Harry y ella asintió.

-… pero eso de no invitarme a tu boda por su culpa…-miró al camarero.

-Mi boda fue un fracaso, no te perdiste de nada.-dijo algo triste.

-No importa Harry, ella no te merece. ¡La noche está pañales! – el rió fuertemente.

En eso se acercó un chico bastante apuesto y le dijo algo al oído. Ginny sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa cínica y le dijo algo ella también. Harry se puso algo incómodo, hubiera deseado oír de qué hablaban, pero de alguna manera quedaba afuera. No imaginaba a Ginny reemplazando a su ex novio en la primera noche de soltera, aunque con la considerable cantidad de alcohol ingerido, todo podía suceder; evidentemente, había facetas de "la hermanita" de su mejor amigo que no conocía hasta ese día. Observó cómo ese joven desconocido la agarraba de la cintura y logró captar parte de la conversación.

-…no tienes novio, estás mintiendo.-le decía de forma seductora.

-Tengo novio… está sentado ahí, mira.- lo señaló a Harry, que al darse por aludido alzó las cejas.- Suéltame monito…

-Ese chico no parece tu novio… se sorprendió mucho cuando lo señalaste.

-Vete de aquí…- se intentó zafar.- Te dije que te vayas...- Harry rodó los ojos, molesto y se puso de pie.

-¿Todo bien mi amor?- el chico la soltó y al verse avergonzado se fue. Ginny le sonrió a Harry a modo de agradecimiento.-La próxima no te salvo.

-¡Ey! No fue culpa mía…

-¿De quién, entonces? Vienes vestida así, ¿qué pretendes?

-¿Cómo quieres que venga vestida a un bar? – lo miró.- El que está vestido como futuro marido eres tú.- Harry bufó y se quitó el moño.-Alan, ¿me haces otro Campari por favor?

-No deberías seguir tomando Ginny-dijo severamente Harry.

-¡No seas pesado!

-Es una inconciencia que sigas bebiendo de esta forma…- Ginny lo ignoró.

El cantinero volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro y dos vasos en la mano.

-Tengo algo para ustedes dos.-los aludidos se sorprendieron.- El trago BLUE para personas despechadas.

-¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra tertulia, don camarero? –dijo Ginny graciosamente.

-No hizo falta – dijo Alan- él está vestido con smoking se nota que es un novio frustrado y tú no paras de beber eufóricamente. Los dos se han peleado con sus parejas y se han encontrado aquí.

-Somos amigos- se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

-Amigos, lo que se dice amigos, no somos…- intervino Ginny mientras Harry bebía- ¡Se podría decir que somos casi hermanos! –Harry se atragantó con la bebida.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – Alan sonrió- No somos hermanos, Ginny.

-Yo decía…

-De cualquier, modo son dos despechados.-dijo Alan mientras los iba preparando.

-Somos tantos los despechados, que ya hacen un trago para nosotros. El mundo se está poniendo al día.- comentó Ginny riendo a carcajadas.

-Aquí los tienen. El trago para los despechados… ¡cura todo los males!- les dio una copa a cada uno, con dos psicodélicos sorbetes irregulares.

Los dos bebieron.

-¡Es riquísimo! – dijeron sorprendidos.

-¿Esperaban que tuviese gusto a remedio? –les reprochó Alan- ¡Que lo disfruten! Procuren tomarlo despacio, tiene un efecto un tanto…- ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

-¿Te regala los tragos? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Mi belleza hace milagros-respondió Ginny haciéndolo reír.- Vamos a bailar, Harry Potter- le tomó la mano. Harry sintió una especie de electricidad en los dedos al rozarla. Después sacudió la cabeza, era una locura lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente ese trago activaba las hormonas.

Llegaron al centro de la pista, Ginny lo miró y sonrió. La música cambió de repente.

-¡Esta noche saldré a emborracharme!- canturreó. Harry permanecía inmóvil, sin mover un músculo. No solía bailar esa música movida.- ¿No sabes bailar?

-Más o menos- dijo incómodo.

-Yo te enseñaré. –tomó su vaso y los dejó arriba de una pequeña mesita. –Esto es muy fácil…-colocó una mano de Harry en su cintura y comenzó a moverse- Sígueme…déjate llevar por la música… no es difícil…

-¿Cómo?

-Mueve la parte de abajo, lo de arriba no… y simula que sabes, no te preocupes porque aquí son todos robots.- Harry sonrió.

-¿Así? – intentó, sintiéndose un ridículo.

-¡Bien! ¡Eres mejor que Chayanne!

-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo…-rieron otra vez sin motivos como tantas veces esa noche.

Cuando las risas terminaron, quedaron unidos por el lazo de su mirada. Ginny le sonrió. Pensó que era una pena que lo hayan dejado plantado en el altar. ¿Cómo esa chica fue capaz de hacer eso? Qué desagradecida, era una buena persona y ya había vivido demasiadas desgracias en su vida como para causarle una más, lastimándolo de esa forma.

Harry observó su rostro con más detenimiento. Detrás del maquillaje apenas se notaban unas pecas. Su boca color rosado hacía contraste con su pelo, su flequillo al costado. Tenía los ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes. Sintió cierto aturdimiento cuando, sin previo aviso, recordó que en Hogwarts ella se había sentido atraída a él. El salía con Cho Chang y después conoció a Cadence. Ginny por su parte salió con Dean Thomas y luego conoció a Dayron… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y ahora estaban bailando después de una boda frustrada…

-¿Qué piensas Harry? Estás como tildado.- musitó ella sonriendo.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Algo así. ¿Estabas pensando en Cadence?

-Estaba pensando en ti.-Ginny hizo un ruidito gracioso con la boca.

-¿En mí? ¡Vaya! ¡Soy una privilegiada!- dijo bromista.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando yo te gustaba?- soltó sin miramientos.- Éramos adolescentes…

-Como para olvidarlo. – dijo nostálgica- Tú inauguraste la lista de mis fracasos en el amor, felicitaciones.

-¡Qué dices! Has tenido mucho éxito con los hombres.- le recordó.

-No contigo…

-Conmigo hubiese sido tener mala suerte.-le aseguró él.- Créeme que no soy bueno para las relaciones estables… con Cadence fue desastroso. Mira como terminamos…

-Eso debería decirlo ella en todo caso…- él le miró los ojos y luego la boca.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo con sus manos a su cintura.

-Si eres bueno o malo en las relaciones estables, Harry.

Sus bocas estaban muy cerca y él tuvo muchísimas ganas de besarla.

-Ginny…

-Que…- como respuesta, acortó la distancia un milímetro más. -No lo hagas… no podemos.- susurró no muy convencida.

-¿Tu… tu… quieres?- Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, ya podían oler sus perfumes, faltaba muy poco para que se rocen.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-No debería pasar nada entre noso…

La besó, sin importar su enunciado. Ginny lo correspondió con ganas. Se fundieron en un beso cada vez más ansioso y desesperado. Harry pasó una mano por su espalda y lo intensificó hasta su nuca, enredando su dedos en el pelirrojo cabello. Ginny envolvía su cuello con ambos brazos. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y la temperatura de las hormonas empezó a subir. Estuvieron entrelazados por varios minutos, casi desesperados. Harry olvidó del bochorno vivido con Cadence, Ginny se olvidó del dolor que le producía la ruptura con Dayron.

Cuando el contacto se venció, se miraron a los ojos. Ginny hizo una seductora media sonrisa… El la correspondió.

-No debimos…-dijo divertida

-Pero quisimos…-dijo él quitándole importancia.

-Luna tenía razón, es genial descarrilarse y cometer locuras.-soltó con verdadero placer.

-Es un beso, no una locura, exagerada- musitó Harry sonriendo. Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-No me siento bien, estoy muy borracha… creo que debería irme a mi casa, Harry.

-¡Wow! Ha vuelto la sensatez al cuerpo de Ginny Weasley.-bromeó.

-Gracioso – cerró los ojos, todo le daba vueltas.- le diré a Luna que me lleve… tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Ven conmigo.-le tomó la mano.-Yo te llevo, estoy en mi carro.

-Está bien.

Salieron de BLUE. Hacía un poco de frío y Ginny tiritó. Harry le puso su saco sobre los hombros, ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, estaba congelada y mareada. Él la observaba mientras caminaban hacia el carro del joven, estaba muy pálida.

-Ginny, ¿quieres vomitar? – sugirió.

-No exactamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro.

-Si vomitas el carro, te mataré Weasley.- le advirtió seriamente.

-Solo me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño.- lo tranquilizó ella.-Con una ducha y aspirinas estaré bien.

Harry le abrió la puerta del auto, como todo un caballero. No tenía en claro porqué se comportaba tan atento con ella. Bueno, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, prácticamente su familia. Ginny por momentos reía sin motivos, todavía sufría los efectos de la borrachera. Sin embargo, al verlo sentarse en el auto le preguntó seria:

-¿Estás apto para manejar, Harry Potter? –dijo severamente- Tú también has tomado bastante…

-Estoy perfecto, descuida.

-¿Y si mejor lo hago yo? – fue una broma con la que ambos rieron.

-Quiero llegar vivo a mi casa Ginevra.-respondió riendo y encendió el auto para salir.

-Ginevra Weasley…-recalcó ella.

-Intenta no recordarme que llevas el mismo apellido que mi mejor amigo.

-Oh, vamos no le tendrás miedo a Ron…-se burló Ginny.

-Claro que sí, es un guardabosques.

-Solo fue un besito.-dijo despreocupada.- Un besito no se le niega a nadie.

-No fue solo un besito…-dijo Harry doblando la esquina.- Tú te aprovechaste de mí…

-¡Si claro! –dijo ella irónica- Si se entera Cadence, ¿te imaginas? me lanzaría un _cruccio._

-No la nombres. –rogó él y la miró un momento. - ¿Te sientes bien?- le tocó la frente con la mano que tenía libre.

-Deja de seducirme.-Rió.

-¿Seducirte yo? – se desentendió.

-A las mujeres nos seduce que nos cuiden, ¿sabes? –dijo riendo.

-Tu problema es yo te gusto.- bromeó divertido.

-Qué humilde eres…

-Después de lo que me pasó el día de mi boda, te aseguro que me sobran motivos para ser humilde.-dijo algo triste.

-Olvídala, mejor olvídala, arráncala de ti…- canturreó Ginny, en parte con la intención de hacerlo reír y lo logró.- ¿Te imaginas si le cantas eso? Se le rompen los tímpanos a Cadence.

-Jamás hice semejante cursilería de cantar una canción…no sé cómo algunos hombres se atreven.-dijo casi espantado.

-Algunos sí son románticos- respondió ella.- De todos modos, me daría algo de vergüenza si me agasajan con alguna demostración pública…

-¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho Dayron? – quiso saber Harry.

-Jamás, gracias a Merlín.- Ginny sacó un pequeño espejito de la cartera. Harry la miraba de reojo, mientras manejaba.

-Siempre me pregunté qué diablos llevan las mujeres en la cartera.-comentó.

-Cosas útiles– repuso Ginny mirándose al espejo.- ¡Increíble! ¡El hechizo excelente!

-¿Qué hechizo?

-Me lo recomendó Ann, mi médica. Tiene un efecto fortalecedor del maquillaje y así todo queda en su lugar.- él sonrió, sorprendido.

-¿Y qué más guardas en la cartera?

-Mira…-Ginny sacó su cámara de fotos con emoción desmedida.- ¡Mi objeto favorito!

-¿Llevas tu cámara en la cartera? - dijo sorprendido.

-Soy fotógrafa…sonríe, por favor... -rió.

-¡Ginny no! -le rogó enojado- Odio las fotos…

-Nos sacaremos algunas mientras tú manejas…-propuso ella.

Continuaron charlando así, fluidamente mientras Ginny le sacaba fotos solo para hacerlo enojar... hasta que por fin llegaron al departamento de Ginny. Harry estacionó el auto.

-Hemos llegado, Ginny. ¿Puedes caminar hasta el edificio o quieres que te ayude?

-Deja yo puedo so…-observó la puerta de su edificio y cambió la expresión.- ¡Diablos! ¡No puede ser!

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

-Ese tipo que está parado en la puerta es Dayron… ¿¡que mierda hace aquí!? – se agachó para que no la viera.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo preocupado.

-¡Diablos, qué puntería tenemos! ¡Arranca el auto!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- ella lo miró preocupada.- Nosotros no…

-Huyamos de aquí Harry Potter, no puedo bajarme en este estado de borrachera y contigo…

-¡Aparécete en tu casa! – sugirió Harry.

-¿Eres idiota? –Dijo enojada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En primer lugar, tengo activado el encantamiento anti aparición a esta hora…además Dayron tiene llaves estoy segura que subirá en cualquier momento… -dijo casi sin respirar- es mejor que no me vea, se dará cuenta que pasó algo entre nosotros, me conoce demasiado.

-Pero si entre nosotros no…

-¡Arranca el carro de una jodida vez Harry Potter, me estoy acalambrando! –Decía encorvada e incómoda.

-¡Deja de gritarme!-se enfureció él.

-¡Es una orden!

-¿Dónde mierda vamos? – preguntó de mal talante.

-¡A donde sea que vivas! –Musitó ella, impaciente-¿O quieres dormir abajo un puente?

Él no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Aceleró a toda velocidad para evitar que Dayron descubriera que se trataba de él. A Ginny nunca la hubiera podido ver porque iba agachada.

Harry se preguntó cómo iba a terminar la noche, la cual que en teoría iba a ser su noche de bodas.

* * *

**NOTA: La canción que baila Ginny al principio es de Chenoa, 'Cuando tú vas' y la otra es la de Shakira y Ale Sanz, La tortura. No son muy nuevas, pero tampoco juegan un papel importante en la trama.**

**El Campari es una bebida color rojo, desconozco si se toma en otros lados. Si me preguntan por qué coloqué esa bebida y no otra, no sé, porque yo no tomo Campari jajaja fue una mera ocurrencia, quizás por su color!**

**Si ven algún error, disculpas por adelantado, a veces se me pasan!**

**Bueno qué les pareció? El 3 no va a tardar mucho, lo juro.**

**Besos, Joanne**


	3. Erumpent

**Hola gente! ¿como están? bueno acá vengo a dejarles, antes de lo esperado, el capítulo 3. **

**Agradezco las críticas que me dejaron!**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Siempre amé tu locura**

**Capítulo 3**

**Erumpent**

Harry se preguntó cómo iba a terminar la noche, la cual que en teoría iba a ser su noche de bodas. ¡Su noche de bodas!

Luego de huir de Dayron como si fueran dos amantes del montón, Harry no tuvo otra alternativa más que dirigirse hacia su departamento acompañado de Ginny. Reinaba un silencio tenso, absoluto. Era improbable que alguno de ellos hubiera podido imaginar semejante final. Harry tendría que estar disfrutando su noche de bodas y Ginny… en cualquier lado menos yendo a su departamento a esas horas de la madrugada y con ese nivel de alcohol en sangre.

Harry se sentía incómodo. Es que, el hecho de acudir a su casa con la hermana de su mejor amigo borracha, para evitar que su novio -o ex- Dayron los descubriera juntos no era lo que se podía llamar un buen plan. Después de lo acontecido, el muchacho hasta pensó que soportar los celos desmedidos de Cadence hubiera sido pan comido. Necesitaba dormir varias horas, quizá todo había sido una pesadilla y Cadence nunca se había negado a casarse con él, y esa escena con Ginny era producto de su alucinación. Parpadeó y dobló en una esquina, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a despertarse, porque no estaba soñando.

Por algún motivo no se animaba hablar con Ginny. Él era un hombre de códigos y aquella noche sin planearlo, sin proponérselo, pasó por alto alguno. Harry que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad era por el beso robado en BLUE. Si bien fue algo inesperado, no creía que pasara a mayores. Después de todo, ¿qué significaba un beso a la edad que ellos tenían? _"Las cosas no significan nada por sí mismas, solo valen según la entidad que tú le das", _Le diría sabiamente Hermione.

Respiró hondo, habían llegado finalmente a su morada. La casa que había pertenecido a su padrino fue reconstruida cuando Harry decidió ocuparla a sus diecisiete años. Solo la habitación de Sirius había quedado intacta para guardar sus pertenencias, a modo de recuerdo. Actualmente el n° 12 de Grimmauld Place tenía un estilo moderno. Pintada de blanco, negro y manteca, vidriada en la mayoría de sus partes, tenía tres pisos de alto y al menos desde afuera parecía muy lujosa. Con un movimiento de la varita Harry abrió el portón de su amplio garaje, donde se podía observar la presencia de otro carro más pequeño. Estacionó detrás de éste y apagó el motor girando las llaves, dejando como estampa un silencio arrasador.

Suspiró.

-Ginny yo lamento haber…-Giró la cabeza para mirarla finalmente comprobó el motivo del silencio de su acompañante se había quedado completamente dormida, es posición fetal. Harry se quedó observándola unos minutos... y parpadeó. -Ginny… llegamos.-susurró. Ella no se despertó, solo se movió un poco. – Ginny…- tocó su hombro.

Harry se bajó del carro y fue abrirle la puerta. Ginny no daba muestras de haber oído no nada; el muchacho rodó los ojos. Por algún extraño motivo necesitaba tenerla lo más lejos posible.

-Ginny, hemos llegado…-repitió, pero ella seguía sin despertar.- ¡GINNY!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó Harry? – se asustó ella con voz ronca.

-Lamento despertarte así… hemos llegado.

-Ah… bien…-parecía desorientada, miraba para todos lados- Diablos, me duele la cabeza, ¿para qué abusé del Campari?

-Te daré una poción que aliviará el dolor…-hizo una seña para que salga del auto.

-Espera; me duelen los pies. Me quitaré los zapatos antes y…

-Ginny aquí no…puedes lastimarte si caminas descalza…

-Harry…-lo miró seriamente- no seas pesado. - se terminó de quitar los zapatos y se bajó del carro, cerrando la puerta.

-Sígueme.– indicó él, tras activar el seguro del carro.

Subieron una escalera no demasiado larga, en forma caracol. Ginny observó alrededor, con mucha atención. El primer ambiente era amplio y rectangular, con pisos de madera que brillaban de una manera espeluznante. Parecía bastante limpio, Harry parecía ser un poco desordenado. En una de las esquinas, había un sillón de cuero marrón oscuro y las espaldas daban al patio, eran vidriadas. Se observaba la imponente piscina que había en el patio, las sombrillas, las reposeras. Delante del sillón había un inmenso televisor, parecía casi un cine, con dos enormes parlantes. En la mesita ratona solo había un adorno, estaba casi vacío. A los costados dos tubos llenos de agua y muchos pececitos de colores. Ginny se acercó y puso la punta del dedo en el cristal y todos fueron a hacia ella.

-Tu casa es hermosa- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.- tiró las llaves arriba de la mesa y la miró, con las manos en sus bolsillos- Ginny yo…

-Lamento estar aquí molestándote- lo interrumpió ella con cierto hastío- Lamento lo de Dayron; jamás hubiera imaginado que… fue un imprevisto, de verdad.

-Por favor, no es ninguna molestia. – Harry esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Cuántas veces he parado en La Madriguera?

-Era distinto; venías a casa por tu amistad con Ron.

-En serio, no es molestia.-repitió él. – Hay muchas habitaciones, elige la que quieras.- ella asintió con un gesto. – Si me disculpas, me iré a acostar, estoy muy cansado… -Ella volvió a asentir- Hasta mañana.

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry se retiró hacia una de las habitaciones desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Ella se quedó mirando el espacio donde estaba Harry, con cierta conmiseración. "_Pobrecito, debe sentirse tan decepcionado de Cadence. Esa maldita insensible lo dejó plantado como un idiota en el altar… ¡Hoy hubiera sido su noche de luna de miel!_", pensó con un gesto de circunstancia.

En su habitación, Harry se quitó la camisa y la tiró en una silla. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, restregándose sus ojos, su mente era un lío de imágenes… Ginny se asomó, la puerta estaba abierta. Harry estaba con el torso desnudo, tirado en la cama. Al ver sus atributos la joven se sintió como si se salteara un escalón, ese vértigo tan incómodo como maravilloso en la boca del estómago. Tragó saliva… y decidió retirarse sigilosamente, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

-Ya te vi Ginny…-le avisó Harry; ella se volteó, roja de vergüenza. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿La cama está sin sábanas?

-No es eso, yo solo quería pedirte si…-se aclaró la voz, tensa.- ¿Me prestas algo para dormir? No quiero arrugar mi ropa.

-Claro… - Harry se puso de pie y abrió el placard y sacó una camisa vieja, pero en buen estado.- Toma – se la entregó, ella le agradeció con un gesto- ¿Elegiste la habitación de al lado?

-Sí, justo la que está a la izquierda.-respondió Ginny alisando la prenda.

-¿Te asusta dormir en el último piso?– se burló riendo. Ella chascó la lengua riendo también.

-Tonto.-sonrieron - Mañana por la mañana me iré a primera hora.

-¿Primera hora? – Miró el reloj de su muñeca- Faltan sólo dos horas para la primera hora.

-En ese caso, será mejor que aprovechemos para descansar.-Ginny caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo.

-Harry, con respecto al beso… – empezó a decir sin mirarlo.

-No hace falta que toquemos ese tema.-dijo cortante.- Fue solo un beso.

-Yo solo quería decirte que…

-Será mejor que olvidemos que existió.-Ginny se giró y lo enfrentó por fin con su mirada.

-Justo eso pensaba decirte-mintió y tras decir eso se fue.

Se inmiscuyó en la habitación de al lado y cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz; era lujosa, con los mismos pisos de madera que el comedor y somier de plaza y media que estaba situado en el centro de la habitación. A la derecha, había a un ropero color blanco e inmaculadamente limpio. En la mesita de luz había una lámpara mediana, color manteca como las cortinas.

Al llegar al espejo se tocó la cara, rascándose la cabeza. Harry parecía reacio a repetir el afortunado beso que se dieron en BLUE. ¿Por qué? Después de hacer sus necesidades en el pequeño baño de la habitación, se quitó la ropa para ponerse la camiseta. Abrió la cama y se acostó; era infinitamente cómoda y las sábanas eran muy suaves…sonrió de placer y luego esa expresión se borró. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la pared. ¿Por qué Harry quería olvidarse de ese beso? ¿Por respeto a Cadence, quizás? '_Idiota, ¿qué tanto le tienes respeto a esa loca que te dejó plantado?' _no pudo evitar pensar. ¿Se había arrepentido de ese exabrupto? Tenía que reconocer que su negativa convertía a Harry Potter más que tentador, _lo prohibido siempre fue más tentador_. Apagó la luz de la mesita, cambiando la posición. El cansancio vino en su ayuda…y el último pensamiento fue que tal vez, a Harry no le había gustado el beso tanto como a ella. Él estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de Cadence como para no confundirse con ninguna otra…

A los pocos minutos, o eso le pareció, abrió los ojos. Había una canción que retumbaba en su cerebro, alterando su tranquilidad. ¿De qué se trataba? Tomó su móvil y logró enfocar la pantalla.

_¿Quién es usted impostor? _

_Se escucha en la madrugada. _

_Ella esperaba el amor, _

_Cómodamente sentada.(1)_

Leer el nombre de Dayron en la pantalla de su móvil, casi la hizo saltar de la cama…

-¡Mierda! –Dijo con voz de ultra tumba.- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¡Se dará cuenta que he bebido!- hablaba sola- ¡Ejem, ejem! – tosió como si ese proceder fuera capaz de quitar de su voz los rastros de la cruda resaca. -¡ AO AO AO AO! – Vocalizó moviendo los labios. Dayron cortó.- ¡Ay qué suert…!- no terminó la frase que la estaba volviendo a llamar.- Hola…-contestó, resignada.

_-¿Ginny?_ – Se extrañó el muchacho_.- ¿Eres tú?_

-Si soy yo…

_-¿Qué tienes en la voz? Creí que eras un hombre o algo así_.- lo escuchó reír con ganas.

-¡Qué considerado!

_-¿Qué tienes en la voz?-_repitió Dayron.

-Anoche corría un vientito y…tomé un poco de frío.

_-¿Se puede saber dónde dormiste?_ –Bramó enfadado- _Fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no había nadie…_

-¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Ginny, intentando manipular la situación.

_-¡No insinúo nada, exijo explicaciones!_ – Rezongó molesto_- ¿Dónde estuviste?_

-Estoy en el departamento de Luna.-mintió rápidamente- Vine aquí porque ella…

-_Llamé a Luna_-Ginny se estremeció, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.-_Nunca me atendió._- ella suspiró aliviada.

-Es que se puso muy borracha y perdió su móvil.-inventó descaradamente Ginny- No sabes el momento que pasamos…-dijo fingiendo consternación.

_-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame…-_dijo él poco convencido de aquella historia.

-Bueno son intimidades de mi amiga, no pienso contarte…-rodó los ojos. No le gustaba mentir.

_-¿Tú estás bien?_

-Si por supuesto, no te preocupes. ¿Te quedaste a dormir en mi dulce hogar?

_-Claro que no._ –Respondió Dayron.

-Deberías devolverme las llaves.-dijo ella incómoda- Entre nosotros ya no…

_-¿Podemos hablar, Ginny? Necesito hablar contigo, de verdad. Nosotros no podemos terminar de esta manera._

-Está bien… hablemos.

_-Bueno, ¿nos encontramos en tu casa? O sino voy a lo de Luna…_

-No… hablaremos pero no hoy no, mejor mañana. –dijo Ginny con firmeza - Hoy necesito estar con mi amiga luego de lo ocurrido…-inventó después.

_-Muy bien, te llamaré y coordinamos._

-Perfecto… Adiós Dayron.- cortó y en ese momento se percató de la hora que era.

Siete y media de la mañana de un domingo, solo había dormido tres horas. ¡Tenía que llamar urgente a Luna para ponerla al tanto de las últimas novedades! Buscó en el directorio, desesperada. Después de un minuto, Luna atendió con un tono de voz muy parecido al de ella.

_-Ginevra, voy a matarte_… - la atacó sin saludarla- _¿tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Y de la cantidad que he tomado anoche?_

-Sí, lo sé… lo siento.

_-¿Qué necesitas primor?_ – dijo Luna en tono gatuno.

-Yo…

_-¡No te hablaba a ti!_ –rió- _Le decía a Ernie, habla en sueños, él es bastante…_

-¿Te acostaste con Ernie? – inquirió Ginny sorprendida.

_-Algo así_ – las dos rieron– _Tu ex novio me llamó al menos cinco veces.-_le reprochó.

-Gracias por no atenderlo.- Ginny se aclaró la voz.- ¿No me vas a preguntar qué hice anoche?

-_La verdad es que no hace falta, te vi en la pista de música pop con Harry Potter… ¡a los besos!_ –Ginny abrió los ojos grandes y se tapó la boca.- _No quise interrumpirlos…_

-¡¿Qué?!

_-Lo que oíste querida_.-dijo Luna cansinamente.

-¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! – Se preocupó Ginny, culposa- ¿Me habrá visto alguien conocido?

_-¿Y eso qué carajo te importa?_ – Chascó la lengua- _Mereces la Orden de Merlín primera clase… ¡me encanta que por fin te hayas descarrilado con tan lindo ejemplar!_

-No digas pavadas Luna, ¡fue solo un beso!

_-¿Un beso? No fue cualquier beso, fue el beso del día de su boda_.-remarcó su amiga.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó en la boda?

-_Ha salido en "El profeta". Con Ernie compramos una edición antes de acostarnos_.- dijo Luna confidencialmente. – _Black pensó_ _que mi visión de Harry Potter en BLUE era producto de mi borrachera; entonces compramos el periódico para salir de dudas…_

-Pobre Harry, qué momento tan terrible ha pasado en ese templo.-dijo Ginny angustiada.

-_Él te tiene a ti para que lo consueles_…- rieron con descaro.- _¿Cómo fue que se besaron? ¡Quiero detalles!_

-Nada del otro mundo, los dos estábamos mal. Nuestra vida amorosa apesta.-dijo Ginny con angustia- Alan el chico de la barra nos regaló dos tragos… el trago de los resentidos o despechados. Una idiotez, si me preguntas…

_-¡No es ninguna idiotez! ¡No lo puedo creer!_

-¿Qué tiene de increíble?

_-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Existe una superstición milenaria sobre el trago de los resentidos!_

-¿Qué superstición? – dijo Ginny exceptica.

_-Todos los que lo beben terminan a los besos y se sella un pacto de amor entre ambos. Y siempre terminan juntos… ¡casados y con hijos!_

-¡Ay Luna! ¡Que estupidez dices!- se burló Ginny.- No creerás en esos mitos…

_-La cámara secreta era un mito...y sin embargo…_

-¡No me recuerdes esa cámara!- se ofuscó Ginny

-_Cuéntame cómo es Potter, en todo sentido. Tamaño, duración, suavidad de piel…_

-Fue solo un beso, no ha pasado nada más– repitió Ginny.

_-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

-Claro que no…

_-¿Dónde estás ahora? _

-En la casa de Harry… ¡no en su cama! – aclaró como si supiera lo que su amiga pensaba-No sabes Luna, Grimmauld Place está distinto de la última vez que vine, es un lugar muy lujoso.

_-¿De verdad? – _dijo curiosa_.- Debe tener muchos lujos, Potter… _

-Es algo sobria ¿sabes? Le hacen falta algo que la asemeje a un hogar…

_-Tú quieres ponerle hijos a todos.-_se burló Luna riendo.

-Que hiriente eres. –repuso Ginny, fingiendo un tono melodramático.

_-Digamos que es cierto que tiene dinero…_

-Lo realmente llamativo es que no hay ninguna foto de Cadence en esta casa… quizá las rompió todas antes del casorio…-las dos rieron.

_-Bueno, vamos a lo importante. ¿Qué tal? ¿Es bueno o pura fama?_ – Ginny rió.

-Idiota, te dije que no me lo follé.

-_Qué boca sucia eres, no deberías expresarte así – _bromeó Luna_.- ¿Cómo acabaste allí? Bueno acabar es una forma de decir…je,je,je…_

-Potter me llevó hasta mi casa pero Dayron estaba en la puerta del edificio.-explicó Ginny.-No pude entrar…

-_Hablando en serio, ¿no te follaste a Potter?_

-¡Eres cansadora! –se exasperó Ginny- Te dije cien veces que no pasó nada!

_-Bien, entonces retiro lo de la orden de Merlín, no mereces nada por lenta_- las dos rieron - _¿Por qué no pasó?_

-No vine a eso Luna, todo fue un imprevisto.

_-¿Te gustaría estar con él? _

-¿Qué? Ni loca…

_-¿Por qué no? Siempre te gustó Harry._

-Sí, me gusta_…-_admitió Ginny bajando la voz y mirando la puerta con paranoia.

_-¡Perfecto!_

-No festejes, él no quiere saber nada. –dijo con algo de enojo- Está enamorado de estúpida de Cadence.

_-Esa tipa no tiene nada que hacer al lado tuyo, Weasley. Eres mucho más linda, eres más interesante, más…_

-Como se nota que me quieres mucho…-dijo Ginny enternecida.

-_No te quiero, ¡te amo más que a la pizza recién salida del horno!_ –rieron como dos adolescentes- _Ernie despertó, te haré unos mimitos… ¡luego me cuentas! ¡Aprovecha a Potter!_

-¡Adiós pervertida!

Ginny rió por lo bajo. Qué bien le hacía Luna, su amiga siempre le levantaba el ánimo con sus ocurrencias. Suspiró, pensando que era un pecado lo que había hecho Cadence.

Se estiró, sintiéndose incómoda, necesitaba bañarse, quitarse el maquillaje, desayunar. Tenía hambre, sí. Y mucha sed producto de la resaca. Se destapó, restregando sus ojos. En la aquella casa había un silencio abismal, Ginny intuyó que Harry aún dormía. ¿Dónde había un baño que tuviera ducha? El de su habitación no era exactamente eso…

Tomó su ropa, salió de su recámara y se metió por una puerta elegida al azar. Dio la casualidad que efectivamente era un amplio baño, con una bañera enorme. Sonrió, eso sí que era tener suerte. Respiró hondo, no debía hacer mucho ruido; si Harry despertaba podía molestarse.

Encontró una crema y un poco de algodón y procedió a quitarse el maquillaje. Ginny pensó que aquellas cosas podían pertenecer a Cadence y ese pensamiento la incomodó. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas tontas y se metió abajo la ducha. Se duchó en cinco minutos y luego tomó una salida de baño que había allí y apurada, empezó a secarse, sin salir de la bañera.

Cuando ya estaba por correr las cortinas, escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño. El corazón de Ginny casi se detiene del susto. Se oyó una tos masculina y el ruidito del agua saliendo del grifo.

-…dile a Hermione que no pasa nada, Ron, estoy bien. – decía Harry, con voz ronca- ¡Si, estoy seguro! Anoche necesitaba estar solo, no he tenía la intención de preocuparlos... ¡Claro que no he bebido! Bueno, sí he tomado un poco pero no le digas a Hermione! Después me regaña…-sonrió.- No, no hablé con Cadence y creo que no es el momento para eso… Te dejo Ron, me quiero cepillar los dientes… Sí, sí, sí, Adiós. – dejó el teléfono a un costado.

Harry empezó a lavarse los dientes, con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba un tema o hablaba solo, Ginny no estaba muy segura, pero de todos modos le causó gracias. Se tapó la boca, en el afán de que su respiración no se escuche, no se atrevía a confesarle que estaba adentro de la bañera usurpando su baño de forma tan atrevida. Aunque tampoco entendía porque Harry no percató del vapor producto de la ducha…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, él abrió la cortina del baño…

-¡AHHH!- se asustó cerrando su salida de baño con ambas manos.

-¡Ginny!-dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento Harry, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de bañarme y supuse que tú dormías, entonces yo vine aquí… descubrí este baño… y

-Está bien, está bien… -bostezó, parecía que aún no se había despabilado. Los ojos de Ginny recorrieron su cuerpo… definitivamente, en calzoncillos era más atractivo.- Ahora vete, soy yo el que necesita ducharse…

-Bien, iré a vestirme y me iré inmediatamente de mi casa… y te traigo la salida de baño y … - se fue hacia la puerta dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Ginny.-ella giró para mirarlo- No quise decir que te vayas de la casa…

-Lo sé.-sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? Así por lo menos hago algo para resarcirte…

-Sí, claro- sonrió-Gracias.

Ginny se vistió igual que la noche anterior, con la diferencia que arriba se dejó la camisa que le prestó para dormir. La suya le ajustaba y necesitaba estar cómoda. Sacó de su cartera un pequeño frasquito y se colocó perfume. Luego con la varita, se secó el pelo. Empezó a preparar el café con tostadas, cuando Harry ya estaba listo y vestido informalmente.

-Qué bien huele eso.-comentó mirándola.- Te encariñaste con mi camisa…

-Estoy cómoda, sí –admitió sonriéndole.- ¿Quieres tostadas?

-Sí, gracias.-aceptó él.

-Escuché que hablabas con Ron…-comentó.

-Él y Hermione estaban preocupados. Desde anoche no había contestado sus llamados…-Ginny advirtió una mueca de remordimiento en su rostro- He sido bastante egoísta…

-No tiene sentido que te cargues con la culpa.-dijo comprensiva- Has vivido un momento horrible en el día de tu boda, ya con eso es suficiente.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Con respecto a lo que pasó en el templo…-Harry la miró sorprendido. Ginny de algún modo le resultaba cálida, confidencial, de esas personas en las que naturalmente confiaba. El hecho que le preste su oído de forma tan desinteresada lo hizo sentirse acompañado– Si quieres contarme, claro.

-Estoy bien… podría estar peor. –Respondió sereno- Supongo que hablaré con Cadence pero no creo que sea el momento más indicado. Es muy reciente...

-Si quizás, debas esperar a que se calmen las cosas… ¿qué consejos te dio Ronald?-inquirió, en parte para hacerlo reír.

-Despotricó contra Cadence y estoy seguro que Hermione le daba letra por atrás.-sonrieron de manera cómplice- Apenas ella contestó que no, solo pasaron unos segundos y desaparecí… caminé durante horas hasta que llegué a BLUE. No sabía dónde ir, porque todos mis amigos estaban ahí, en el casamiento… y ¿sabes qué? – Ginny negó- Necesitaba estar con alguien que no supiera el bochorno que pasé en ese templo…

-Es comprensible que así te sintieras.-murmuró Ginny.- A veces las cosas duelen demasiado como para asumirlas a las apuradas.

-La actitud de Cadence me descolocó, jamás esperé que hiciera tal cosa.

-No podías imaginártelo, nadie pudo prever esto. -se hizo un silencio- ¿Ella y tú estaban bien?- Harry la miró seriamente- Disculpa, sino quieres contarme…

-Últimamente veníamos discutiendo mucho, creí que la relación mejoraría… pero no hemos podido manejarlo…-tomó un poco de café.- Esto también es culpa mía…- dijo pensando en la conversación que había tenido en su habitación con Hermione.

-¿Culpa tuya? – repuso Ginny, incrédula.

-No tiene importancia.-ella no insistió.

-A veces pasa…el vínculo se desgasta, Harry. – afirmó con naturalidad- Es normal, pasa en las mejores parejas.

-¿Lo dices por ti? – La miró fijamente- ¿Por Dayron y por ti?

-Si también lo digo por mí.-admitió sin sentir vergüenza.

-¿Quieres contarme?- ella sonrió de forma tímida.

-Yo no soy la que anda con mal de amores…

-¿Como que no? Los dos estamos de mal de amores.-sonrieron- ¿Por qué estás distanciada de Dayron?

-Lo de siempre, discutimos mucho. –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué discuten? ¿Eres muy celosa? – Ginny negó.

-Lo normal… no soy una obsesiva de los celos… se puede decir que cuido lo mío-aclaró rápidamente.- Ese no era el motivo de nuestras discusiones.

-¿Y cuál era?- ella lo miró seria.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me da algo de vergüenza decírtelo…-sus mejillas adquirieron un tono escarlata.

-Eres una oportunista Ginny – retozó él, sin ánimos de ofenderla.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te da vergüenza meterte en mi baño…pero sí contarme tus cosas.-Ginny le tiró con el repasador.

-Casi me muero cuando entraste al baño… en serio, necesitaba una ducha.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si abría la cortina cuando estabas desnuda?-sugirió fingiendo indignación.

-Ni lo menciones, me hubiera muerto de…

-Fue una lástima, llegué un minuto tarde.-la desafió con aire divertido.

-¿Sabes qué pasa contigo? – el negó- Como yo te vi en paños menores… tu te quedaste con las ganas de verme a mí- Harry largó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Generalmente me baño desnudo.-se miraron.- De verdad, puedes contarme lo que sea, no tienes de que avergonzarte conmigo.

-No se puede decir que seamos amigos… ¿o sí?

-Me conoces, puedes confiar en mí. –Afirmó con seguridad.-¿Por qué discuten Dayron y tú?

-Quiero tener un hijo.-le soltó Ginny.-Quiero ser mamá.

-Vaya- Harry parecía muy sorprendido.-¿de verdad?

-Pues sí. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –Hizo un gesto con la mano- Es algo que cualquier mujer desea en algún momento de su vida…

-No me imaginaba que tú quisieras ser madre.-reconoció Harry.

-Es lo que más deseo.-reafirmó orgullosa.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el problema?- sonrió con dulzura- Formar una familia es un lindo deseo.

-Dayron no piensa lo mismo…no está listo para ser padre…o bien, eso es lo que él dice.-dijo Ginny ceñuda al hablar de su ex novio.

-Entiendo, complicado el asunto.-dijo Harry.

-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Eso genera muchos roces entre ustedes.

-Él dice que me ama, pero no quiere tener un hijo conmigo…-le confió Ginny.

-Debe estar asustado. Quizás si lo esperas…

-No quiero esperarlo más.-dijo ella cortante- He esperado mucho tiempo, creo que ya fue suficiente.

-¿Tan segura estás? Son muchos años de estar juntos… deberías meditarlo.

-Justamente no estoy segura de nada, por eso necesito alejarme de Dayron. –dijo Ginny con desenvoltura- Sería injusto que nos lastimáramos en vano.

-Si tú crees que es lo mejor…

-Luna dice que no lo amo… que nuestra relación no sobrevivirá.- Harry sonrió.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Las mujeres se cuentan todo, ¿verdad? Hasta el más mínimo detalle…

-Así somos Luna y yo- reconoció Ginny con cierto orgullo-A veces le comento algunas cosas a Hermione, pero ella es tan inteligente que sabe todo sin que yo le cuente…-sonrieron.

-Se de lo que hablas, créeme. –afirmó Harry- A mí me vive regañando…

-Me imagino…

-Soy como una especie de hijo y hermano.-sonrieron

-Hermione es así…-Harry le sostuvo la mirada, serio, pensativo.- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sin que te ofendas…-Ginny alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Vaya, me llenaste de intriga.-dijo haciendo un gesto elocuente, Harry hizo un gesto apremiante-Claro que puedes preguntarme lo que desees…

-Si tu deseo es ser madre, ¿no piensas que sería inoportuno cortar con Dayron? –le dijo con franqueza.

-Si lo sé…quiero decir, he llegado a pensarlo de esa manera. De hecho muchas veces volví con él, solo por querer ser madre…-se tapó la cara, con cierta timidez- Es horrible lo que digo, es una postura muy egoísta…- Harry la miraba serenamente.

-No digas eso, hiciste lo que sentiste… Ginny… -la obligó a destaparse la cara- En serio, no te sientas mal conmigo, puedes contarme lo que sea…

-Gracias.

-Sígueme contando… ¿Tú has intentado quedar embarazada en contra de su voluntad?- quiso saber, interesado.

-Fueron solo dos veces- se atajó- Nunca ha funcionado…-se le aguaron los ojos- No le digas a nadie Harry, esto es muy doloroso y vergonzoso para mi…

-Tranquila.-le tomó las manos- Puedes confiar en mí, de verdad.

-He pensado en otra alternativa, Luna dice que estoy loca.-se soltó de sus manos. El contacto con su piel la alteraba.

-Luna es muy caradura… -los rieron levemente- ¿Qué has pensado?

-El plan B, lo que hacen muchas mujeres.-El la miraba desorientado- Ir a un banco de semen y tener a mi hijo sola…-Harry por primera vez, puso mala cara.

-¡¿Cómo?! – se espantó.

-¡Era obvio que pensarías igual que Luna…! –exclamó ella decepcionada de su reacción.

-Es que… ¡entiéndeme! Lo que piensas hacer es una locura, no es fácil tener un hijo sola… sin un padre…

-Hablaré con mi sanadora, Ann y ella me asesorará sobre el asunto…-Harry sonrió.

-¿La que te enseñó el hechizo de para el maquillaje?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – se sorprendió ella.

-Anoche, en medio de tu borrachera me lo contaste…

-¡Las pavadas que habré dicho!- se lamentó ella tapándose la cara- ¡No importa! En definitiva, hablaré con ella y le diré que quiero tener un hijo, quiero que me inseminen…

-¿Y si lo piensas mejor? – dijo él preocupado.- Puede haber otra alternativa…

-¿Cómo cuál?

-No sé, ¡cómprate un perro!-guiñó un ojo, divertido.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Harry.-soltó, haciendo una media sonrisa.-La única otra opción que existe es que acostarme en mis días fértiles con un tipo que ni conozca…y después…

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¿Qué tendría de malo?

-Te volviste loca…-dijo él, rotundamente negado- no hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?

-¡Está bien! – chilló molesta- Admito que eso de acostarme la primera con alguien no es mi estilo, no me agrada en lo absoluto, por eso prefiero la inseminación… ¿qué? – La expresión asustadiza de Harry hizo que se frene.-¿Qué pasa, tampoco te gusta la idea?

-Nada, creo que estás equivocada, tener un hijo no es como hacerse las tetas o…

-¿Y tú qué sabes de las cirugía mamaria?- Los dos explotaron en una carcajada.-¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sé?-fingió revisarle los pectorales, Harry le pegó en la mano.

-¡Te hablo en serio Ginevra!-dijo imitándola- Es una locura que…

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Quiero ser madre! Y si tengo que cometer una locura, pues bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

-¿Y si te relajas? Quizás algún día tú…

-Las frases que empiezan quizás algún día, tienen un final improbable.-lo cortó Ginny, haciéndolo reír.- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Nunca conocí a alguien como tú.-confesó sin pensar.

-La verdad, no estoy segura de cómo tomar eso…-repuso Ginny sonriendo de lado.

-Estás un poco loca…-la inyectó con sus verdes ojos.

-El mundo está loco.-señaló Ginny.

-Tú locura es muy particular- ella lo miró con interrogación - sabes reírte de ti misma, eso es interesante- puntualizó Harry.

-Gracias. A veces pienso que mi vida es una comedia dramática…-sonrieron y se hizo un silencio.- Debería irme a mi casa.-dijo ella mirando el reloj.

-Te llevo.-se ofreció Harry enseguida.

-No hace falta Harry, iré caminando…

-¡Vives a 5 kilómetros! –Torció los ojos- Aparte con tus zapatos…

-¡Cierto, olvidé que tengo la ropa de anoche! – se golpeó la frente.- De todos modos, me apareceré…

-Ni una palabra más Ginny, te llevo…

-Está bien pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

El timbre de Grimmauld Place sonó, sorprendiéndoles.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? – se sorprendió Harry.

-Ni idea, quizá es mi hermano…

-Mejor iré a atender… y tú, ¡ocúltate!

-¿Por qué tengo que ocultarme? – dijo ofendida.

-¡Ron va a matarme si se entera que dormiste aquí!

-¿Por? No pasó nada Harry…

-Ginny…

-¡No debe ser mi hermano! ¡Seguramente es la pesada Cadence!-se desesperó ella y Harry puso cara de circunstancias.

-Descuida, puedo saber quién es…- miró por la puerta mientras ella murmuraba quejosa "_hubieras empezado por decir eso_…"- No es ella, ni tu hermano, no tengo idea quién es, parece una mujer mayor…-Ginny suspiró aliviada. Harry abrió la puerta, con ella detrás. Se trataba de una señora mayor, con el pelo emblanquecido y unos enormes lentes. Era regordeta y traía un par de valijas con ella.

-Disculpe, ¿aquí se encuentra Ginevra Weasley? – Ginny se estremeció y pasó delante de Harry.

-¡Encarnación!- gritó Ginny abrazándola con ternura- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a decirle algo muy importante… ¡Vaya, era cierto que estabas con Harry Potter!- se interrumpió ella, completamente admirada por Harry.

-¿A qué vino? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? –preguntó Ginny atropelladamente.

-Llamé a Luna y ella me pasó la dirección de esta hermosa casa…-dijo Encarnación curioseando la entrada.

-Perdón, ¿ella quién es?-intervino Harry, confundido.

-Mi vecina del segundo piso…-respondió Ginny- ¿Qué hace aquí, Encarnación? ¿Por qué llamó a Luna?

-Vine a darle malas noticias, mi niña bella.-dijo la vieja consternada- El loco del octavo que vive encima de tu departamento… ¿recuerdas? – Ginny palideció.

-¿Qué pasó con Jeremy? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Uno de sus trucos de magia, mi niña. Jeremy es un niño muy apasionado por la magia, tú sabes. ¡Un verdadero idiota! Yo le advertí mi niña que no utilizara ese…

-¡Ve al punto…!-se exasperó Ginny y Harry se alegró de que por fin lo hiciera.

-Jeremy experimentó con un cuerno de _Erumpent_ – Harry y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco- yo le advertí que sería peligroso, no hubo caso; el edificio explotó, todo quedó reducido a cenizas… he podido salvar estas pertenencias tuyas gracias al aviso de mi falsoscopio (2) y a la copia que tengo de las llaves de tu casa mi niña…-le entregó las valijas.

Ginny ya no la escuchaba… solo podía pensar una sola cosa: se había quedado sin hogar.

* * *

**Nota: (1) El celular de Ginny suena con una canción de No te va a gustar que se llama ''El error''**

**(2) en algunos países figura como chivatoscopio (gracias por el dato Asuka querida) pero acá en Argentina es falsoscopio. Aclaro por las dudas.**

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer! no se olviden de dejarme sus impresiones, me ayudan a inspirarme.**

**Ojala se hayan divertido.**

**Hasta el próximo**

**Abrazos!**

**Joanne!**


	4. Cambios

**Hola a todos! Si, quizá tardé un poco más para este capítulo pero bueno, créanme que tengo mis razones y mejor ni explicarlas, son demasiado tristes.**

**Les quiero contar algo que me enorgullece, estoy escribiendo un fic con Ceci Pott (DiablaLok) "Media verdad al revés" Es un fic romántico de parejas cannon. Recién vamos por el primero, si tienen ganas de pasarse, están cordialmente invitados, tienen que ir a mis autores favoritos cliclear ahí y luego van a la historia directamente. Prontito actualizamos! gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron críticas!**

**Bueno pasando a este fic: Antes que nada GRACIAS a todos los que me escriben reviews sobre todo aquellos que me ayudan a mejorar, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Lo valoro muchísimo, es por ustedes que me dan ganas de escribir, por eso nunca me cansaré de agradecerles. Gracias también a los que leen. Los quiero!**

** este es un capítulo de transición y me parece que era necesario para la trama. Ojo no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste.**

**Sobra aclarar que va a tener más de cinco capítulos, ¿no? jajaja, bueno por si no quedó claro, sí, va a tener algunos más. No podría decir cuántos!**

* * *

**Siempre amé tu locura**

Capítulo 4

**Cambios**

_-Jeremy experimentó con un cuerno de Erumpent – Harry y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco- yo le advertí que sería peligroso, no hubo caso. El edificio explotó, todo quedó reducido a cenizas… he podido salvar estas pertenencias tuyas gracias al aviso de mi falsoscopio y a la copia que tengo de las llaves de tu casa mi niña…-le entregó las valijas._

_Ginny ya no la escuchaba… solo podía pensar una sola cosa: se había quedado sin hogar._

Automáticamente empezó a llorar, sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra. Casi por instinto, Harry la abrazó y Ginny se descargó en su pecho desconsoladamente.

-¡Mi casa, mi casa! –farfullaba, hipando del llanto.- ¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡Me he…! ¡Me he quedado…! ¡Me he quedado en la calle! – tartamudeó.

-Ginny… tranquila…-Harry intentó decir algo pero no supo bien qué. No le extrañó, era patético consolando a la gente, sobre todo a las mujeres. Cadence siempre le reclamó ese defecto.

-Lo siento mucho mi niña – intervino apenada la vieja Encarnación-Solo he venido a traer lo que pude salvar, yo también me quedé sin casa…

-Esto no pude quedar así…-balbuceó Ginny soltándose de Harry y secándose las lágrimas- ¡Jeremy de algún modo debe pagar la trastada que se mandó…! No puede estar libre, tenemos que hacer algo…

-Su padre lo llevará a San Mungo…-le reveló Encarnación.-Dice que necesita atención psiquiátrica de los sanadores…

-¡Ah qué interesante! –Se ofuscó Ginny entre la pena y la rabia- ¡Lo hubiera llevado antes de que vuele el edificio por los aires!-de repente la miró fijo, como si se diera cuenta de algo peor-¿Ha muerto alguien?

-No, mi niña. –le sonrió tiernamente- Jeremy alcanzó a desaparecer justo antes que todo explotara. Gracias a los falsoscopios todos pudimos huir.-dijo Encarnación- Mi niña tranquila, el seguro reconstruirá el edificio… gracias a Merlín todos somos magos, sino esto sería un daño irreparable…

-¿Van a reconstruir el edificio? – terció Harry preocupado.

-Tardará más o menos tres meses; hasta que hagan todo el papeleo, ¿me entiende Harry Potter?-él asintió.- Lamentablemente la magia no sirve para acelerar los trámites.-agregó la vieja compungida.

-¿Y dices que el seguro del ministerio cubre los gastos, mis adornos, mis…?-Inevitablemente, Ginny volvía a llorar pensando en cada cosa que había perdido, que con tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir.-¡Diablos! ¡Detesto al loco de Jeremy! ¡Pendejo idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Infeliz!

-Mi niña, tranquilízate… todo está cubierto por el seguro.-le informó su vecina bondadosamente- Por lo pronto me tengo que ir… mi hija Agripina me está esperando abajo…- Harry pensó que esa familia tenía un gusto horrible para escoger nombres.

-Está bien… -Ginny escurrió las lágrimas intentando serenarse. La abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Gracias por todo, por venir aquí y traerme las cosas!

-De nada mi niña, sabes cuánto te aprecio…cuídate mucho, pronto nos volveremos a ver.- acarició su espalda con ternura. Cuando se soltaron la vieja miró directamente a Harry- Un gusto en conocerlo, Harry Potter.-desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry cerró la puerta, Ginny se arrojó en el sofá y empezó a llorar otra vez sobre sus manos. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para consolarla. Ginny, sin dudarlo, se acomodó en su hombro, como si de ese contacto dependiera su vida.

-Tranquila…-susurró acariciando el suave cabello pelirrojo- Encontrarás una solución, Ginny…

-No lo entiendes, Harry, lo he perdido todo, mis pertenencias, todas mis cosas…-decía entre sollozos.

-Ginny, no es así. Encarnación ha traído algo…

-¿Sabes el esfuerzo que he hecho para adquirir ese departamento? Ni hablar de amueblarlo, de comprar cada cosa… -decía lloriqueando- ¡No tengo ni un poco de suerte! ¡Nada de suerte!

-Tranquila, linda ven conmigo…-Harry la llevó a la cocina, la sentó en una banqueta. Sirvió un vaso de agua.-Toma…-se lo entregó junto con un pañuelo. Ella se sonó la nariz haciendo un fuerte ruido. Harry sonrió.- ¿Te sientes poco mejor?

-Sí, gracias.-lo miró con los ojos hinchados.

-Todo estará bien. –Le escurrió una lágrima con su dedo pulgar y ella tuvo un espasmo de llanto- Encarnación fue clara, en tres meses podrás volver y el seguro se encargará de cubrir los daños ocasionados. Lo importante es que a ti no te pasó nada, tu vida vale más que cualquier cosa material…

-Si pero… ¿qué pasaría si no cumplen, Harry? – Susurró con voz quebrada.- Si ellos no me devuelven mi casa, yo me muero, yo me quedaré en la calle…

-Lo harán – afirmó convencido- De lo contrario, voy a intervenir para que se cumpla con la ley. Conozco muchos especialistas en Derecho Mágico y van a defender a quienes viven en el edificio…

-Ojala tengas razón –dijo angustiada- Siento que… que lo he perdido todo…- volvió a llorar.

-Tú no has…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?- él negó- Que tendré que ir a vivir con Dayron y no quiero.-confesó, angustiada.- No quiero volver con él Harry…¡es una pesadilla! ¡Discutimos todo el día! ¿Te das cuenta? Cada vez que estamos por cortar, surge algo y termino necesitándolo y…

-Ginny, no hay necesidad de que vayas a vivir con él…

-Sí la hay… en la Madriguera no puedo quedarme, Harry. Adoro a mis padres pero al segundo día nos tiraríamos con moco murciélagos. Ellos necesitan intimidad…

-Bueno pero…

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, de Luna tampoco puedo ir. - descartó ella sin dejarlo hilar la frase- el departamento de ella tiene el tamaño de una Snitch-continuó Ginny ignorando la sonrisa que causó en su interlocutor- La única alternativa que me queda es ir a vivir con Dayron y yo no estoy lista para…

-¿Me dejas hablar?-la cortó Harry, harto de que lo interrumpa. Ella se quedó muda.

-Sí, lo siento. –respondió segundos después-Es que todo esto me ha dejado tan…

-Puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa…-y cuando terminó de decirlo, se puso del color de los tomates, sin saber muy bien el motivo de esta reacción. Sintió a los castaños ojos de Ginny clavarse en él y tragó saliva.- Si a ti te parece bien, claro…

-¿Aquí? – Balbuceó ella incrédula.- ¿En Grimmauld Place?

-¿Dónde más?-se encogió de hombros, despreocupado- Mira, a mí me sobra lugar…y a ti, te está faltando uno temporalmente…

-Pero… ¿de veras que a ti no te molesta? Digo tu vivías aquí con Cadence…

-No vivíamos aquí, sino en su casa.-le aclaró Harry.- Y tampoco es que dormía con ella todas las noches, solo los fines de semana…

-¿De verdad? – se sorprendió ella.

-Es que en el cuartel teníamos mucho traba…

-¡Si de verdad puedo quedarme aquí! –aclaró Ginny torciendo los ojos.

-Si claro, por algo te lo ofrezco.

-Pero…

-Ginny, no estoy en todo el día. Ya sabes, el cuartel me absorbe mucho.-explicó sereno- Me voy temprano en la mañana y regreso en la noche, a la hora de la cena…y a veces, a medianoche.

-Salgo de mi trabajo antes, puedo prepararte la cena o….-le comentó Ginny pensando en cómo resarcirlo.

-No tienes que hacer nada para quedarte aquí…es un gesto desinteresado-dijo un poco ofendido.

-¿Cómo nada? –Dijo ella riendo entre lágrimas.- Tú te lo pierdes… podría darte mucho placer en tu boca…

-¿Perdón?- dijo incómodo.

-¡Puedo prepararte la tarta de melaza que tanto te gusta! ¡Me salen riquísimas! –el largó una carcajada- ¿Qué pensaste, mente podrida? Luna siempre hace ese chiste…

-Entonces, ¿te quedas?-inquirió Harry, sintiendo que la perspectiva de tenerla en su casa le agradaba. Ginny asintió…

-Gracias, eres… increíble Harry. Gracias- lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cachete. A él se aceleró el corazón -Eres un gran amigo…-estaban unidos por el abrazo y demasiado cerca para la claridad mental que Harry necesitaba.- Gracias, en serio…

-Deja de agradecerme…

-Pero…

-Shhh, ¿sabes qué haremos ahora? – susurró acomodándole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Destapar un vino y ahogar las penas en alcohol?- sugirió Ginny con una sonrisa amarga.

-Desempacar tus cosas y ordenarlas en tu habitación…-corrigió riendo.

-Está bien…-aceptó ella, Harry besó su frente.

A pesar de la mala noticia recibida, ese domingo fue más divertido de lo que se podía esperar. Estuvieron siguiendo el caso del accidente en el edificio por la TVMágica; allí escucharon cómo varios vecinos daban testimonio de lo sucedido y de cómo pudieron huir de la explosión gracias al aviso de los falsoscopios. Ginny solo recibió el llamado de Luna y no le extrañó: ni Dayron ni su familia solían conectar el dial mágico, al parecer todos preferían utilizar el aparto al estilo_ muggle_ actividad que Hermione describiría "_Huir en la magia del mundo muggle"._

Ginny le comentó a Luna todos los detalles del accidente provocado por Jeremy. Su mejor amiga le prometió que al día siguiente iría a visitarla a su estudio fotográfico para que le cuente con lujo de detalles.

A pesar del mal momento que vivió Ginny por la pérdida de sus objetos queridos, consiguió distraerse gracias a la ayuda de Harry. Ambos se pasaron la tarde del domingo acomodando sus pertenencias. Fue una suerte la rapidez de Encarnación a la hora de hacer magia, porque logró salvar la mayoría de sus prendas. Ginny tenía todos sus zapatos, maquillajes, abrigos, carteras, todo lo que estaba hechizado por cualquier accidente, lo tenía allí, no lo había perdido. Eso significó un gran consuelo para ella, porque eran los objetos más cálidos que tenía. Y lo más importante eran los preciados álbumes de fotos que Ginny tanto adoraba.

-Tu vecina salvó muchas de tus fotos – comentó Harry mirando los álbumes; en la mayoría de las fotos donde estaba con Luna haciendo payasadas, tiradas en el pasto, divirtiéndose y posando. - Son tremendas…-agregó y cuando quiso tomar otro álbum con una tapa animal print estilo cebra, Ginny se lo impidió.

-Éste preferiría reservarlo. –se disculpó quitándolo de su alcance.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo pillado de curiosidad.- ¡Quiero verlo!

-Es un álbum privado.-Lo guardó de nuevo en la valija.

-¿Qué tiene ese álbum? ¿Qué fotos tiene?

-Resultaste curioso…-dijo mirándolo despreocupada.

-Cualquiera tendría curiosidad… y más si me prohíbes verlo.

-Lo siento…-siguió ordenando mientras sonreía.

-Está bien- dijo él un tanto disconforme- ¿Algún día podré verlo?

-Jamás.-repuso riendo.

-Bien, eres una… ya encontraré la manera de vengarme…-ella alzó las cejas y rodó los ojos descartando su advertencia.

-Me alegra tanto que Encarnación los haya salvado de la explosión –le comentó para cambiar de tema.- no tengo copia de esos álbumes en el negocio...

-Nunca he ido a tu estudio fotográfico…-dijo Harry interesado.- ¿Cómo se llama?- ella dejó de doblar la camisa y lo miró con orgullo.

-_Black and white_ –Harry sonrió, aprobando el nombre- Puedes venir cuando quieras; de todos modos, no me parece que pueda interesarte lo que hay allí…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eres Auror, entrar a ver fotos no supone ningún peligro…

-No te creas, eh- los dos rieron con ganas.-Iré a visitarte un día de estos…- Harry sacó de la valija un pijama infantil. Tenía muchos ositos pequeños. No tenía espalda, Harry supuso que era de verano.– Oye, esto podría usarlo una niña de diez años…-dijo levantándolo burlón.

-¡Ey!- Ginny se lo quitó, un tanto avergonzada-¿Qué tienes contra el oso llamado Winnie?

-Es un hijo de Pooh…

-Gracioso- le arrojó un almohadón, Harry lo atajó enseguida- ¡Wow! Conservas tus dotes de buscador…

-¡Déjame verlo! Es tan cómico…- Harry se lo arrebató bruscamente, ella bufó - ¡Vaya, es muy infantil!

-Es hermoso-La joven miró la prenda con cierta ternura.

-En serio, podrías guardárselo a tus hijas…-Ginny dejó de sonreír y siguió ordenando las prendas, se le había puesto la nariz roja.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No,… me ha emocionado cuando dijiste eso de…-se le quebró la voz- Disculpa, estoy sensible, me vino ayer.-Harry torció los ojos ante esa información.

-Vaya…qué sincera.

-Siento haberte contado, pero tú me dijiste que puedo confiar en ti.- él sonrió, asintiendo.

-Estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes.- y sintió una punzada de dolor al acordarse de Cadence y de su humillación. Enseguida diluyó ese oscuro pensamiento, Cadence no merecía nada suyo.

Observó a Ginny colgar la última camisa en la percha; al descubrir un brillo violeta concluyó que era justamente la que vistió la noche anterior en BLUE. Inmediatamente Harry se acordó del beso que se habían robado bajo los efectos del alcohol en la pista de baile. Era increíble que apenas hayan pasado unas horas y él sentía como si hubieran pasado años. Sonrió al revivir cuánto le fascinó probar sus labios de mujer. Casi inconscientemente acercó el pijama de Ginny a sus fosas nasales y percibió un suave perfume de manzanillas; seguramente era el aroma de su shampoo.

Era prudente dejar ese beso en el olvido. No sólo porque él no estaba emocionalmente apto para estar con otra mujer, sino también porque ella era la menos indicada para distraerse u olvidarse de su fracaso con Cadence. Ginny había roto con su novio al mismo tiempo que él sin contar el hecho de que era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Si las cosas no resultaban, sería muy incómodo para todos, tendrían que seguir viéndose. Definitivamente, Ginny no era una mujer para divertirse.

Ella cerró las puertas de closet y suspiró de cansancio.

-Listo, he terminado. Por fin ¿no?- Harry estaba ensimismado y no le contestó. - ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así? –Se tocó los labios, alarmada- ¡No me digas que tengo un pedazo de comida en los dientes…!

-¡Cálmate! ¿–Apaciguó Harry riendo.- Estás perfecta… ¿Por qué eres tan ocurrente? -Ginny le sonrió comprensivamente.

-¿Estabas pensando en Cadence? ¿Quieres que charlemos? –dijo con voz maternal.

-¿Por qué tienes que nombrarla?- Se ofuscó él.- No quiero hablar de ella, Gin.

-¿Gin? – dijo extrañada.

-Es el comienzo de tu nombre. ¿No te puedo llamar así?

-Claro que puedes, solo que eres el primero que me llama así. Será un nuevo sobrenombre.-Harry seguía serio- Lo siento… siento haberla nombrado.

-Descuida…-Ginny lo interrogó con una mirada apremiante- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Dime que pensabas…! – tomó un almohadón y se sentó en la cama, frente a él.

-No te rindes nunca, ¿verdad? – Ella negó, orgullosa de sí misma.-En ti.-Ginny le dedicó una mirada suspicaz y abrazó más el almohadón.- Estaba pensando en ti, es la verdad…

-Estoy teniendo una especie de _deja vu…_ –Afirmó con algo de ironía en su voz- Eso mismo dijiste en BLUE… que pensabas en mí.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente…-Harry hizo un gesto sugerente con su boca, simbolizando un beso. Y haciéndola reír.

-Me besaste y yo, inocentemente acorralada por Harry Potter, el gran auror abusador de mujeres solteras y despechadas…-los dos rieron.

-¿No pensaste en estudiar teatro? Tienes mucha pasta para eso – le dijo encantado con su particular forma de expresarse.

-Gracias, te prometo que voy considerarlo…-respondió Ginny, bromista.- ¿En qué estábamos?

-En que anoche abusé de ti en BLUE… -recordó Harry divertido.

-¡Ah sí, cierto! Y bueno…llegamos aquí y tú dijiste "será mejor que nos olvidemos del beso".-imitó su voz masculina y amargada. Harry abrió la boca, mitad indignado, mitad divertido-¡Por Merlín, que pocas ganas de vivir!

-Bueno, estamos en una noche de confesiones…

-No seas exagerado…-apaciguó ella tranquila.

-¿Tanto te molestó que haya dicho eso? –quiso saber él. De repente se sentía cargado de adrenalina con el nuevo tema de conversación.

-Me molesta que me mientas.-puntualizó Ginny.

-No te entiendo.

-Ningún hombre heterosexual se olvidaría de un beso mío…-Harry chascó la lengua, entretenido.- Está bien, está bien estoy bromeando- avisó Ginny levantando las manos.

-Eres una creída.- afirmó Harry mientras jugaba con la etiqueta de su pijama.

-Al menos te hago reír.- se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos. Harry la miraba desafiante y pensativo al mismo tiempo.- Dime ya mismo qué quieres saber…

-Eres muy intuitiva.-catalogó Harry sonriendo.

-Soy mujer.-dijo como si eso explicara todo.- Suéltalo ya.

-Anoche cuando viniste a hablarme del beso, ¿realmente ibas a pedirme que lo olvidáramos?- entrecerró los ojos poniendo dándole a entender que no le creía una palabra.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- el hizo un gesto de seducción.- Bah, eres un idiota…-dijo enojándose.

-Ey, no te molestes…-dijo Harry arrepentido de haber abierto la boca.

-Me da bronca que… ¿piensas que todas caerán rendidas a tus pies por un beso?-saltó ella.

-Tú sabes, un beso no determina nada a nuestra edad.-opinó él con serenidad-Ni siquiera el hecho de acostarse con alguien, hoy por hoy hasta el sexo puede llegar a ser intrascendente…

-No para mí-saltó Ginny enseguida.-Quiero decir, para mi…yo…-se puso roja- ¡olvídalo! Perdí la idea…continúa lo que estabas diciendo.

-Los besos no son todos iguales.-continuó exponiendo él.- Hay besos que significan poco, otros nada y otros… te cambian la vida, así de simple.

Ginny se ahorró de preguntarle en cuál de todos esos conjuntos situaba el beso que ellos se habían dado. Era probable que su ego no soportara la respuesta. Harry seguramente lo consideraba insignificante o prohibido, por algo le pidió que lo olvide_. Una pena…_

-Mejor cambiemos de tema…-lo escuchó decir con restos de fastidio en la voz. Ginny asintió, estuvo segura que su silencio lo había incomodado. -Me preguntaba… ¿qué nombres te gustaría ponerle a tus hijos?

-Sí es niña, me encantaría llamarla Daphne.-Harry dejó de sonreír.

-Se supone que vas a ser su madre, no es justo que la castigues antes de que nazca… - Ginny le pegó en el hombro.-¡Ey!- Se la devolvió levemente.

-¡Es un lindo nombre Daphne!

-Sí, para un micropuff-dijo torciendo los ojos.

-A ver ¿qué nombres te gustan a ti? – inquirió.

-Lily, como mi madre.-Ginny sonrió…

-Es un lindo nombre Lily.-admitió.-De todos modos mi hija se llamará Daphne…

-Estás loca, no puedes ponerle ese nombre- repuso él burlándose de nuevo.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú te callas! Seré su madre y le pondré el nombre que a mí me guste…

-Si el padre te deja-dijo Harry.

-Las mujeres mandamos en todos lados, Potter.-murmuró ella con haciendo una mueca dominante.

-No es así…

-Es cierto, solo bromeaba.-soltó una risita.- Sería aburrido dominarlo todo…

-¿Y si es un varón? ¿Cómo le pondrías?- dijo Harry. Ginny dirigió sus ojos a esa mirada verde brillante y sonrió.

-James…-susurró histriónicamente. Harry sonrió de lado, entendiendo su intención. Ginny pensó en que no podía dejar de coquetearle, aunque fuera en broma. -Ese te gustó, ¿verdad? – Guiñó un ojo.

-Eres tremenda Ginevra…-dijo pegándole con el almohadón.

-Te lo dije así seductoramente.-se burló Ginny.

-Siempre me estás seduciendo.-arremetió él. Ginny rodó los ojos y no le hizo caso.

-¡Imagínate!- dijo soñadora y remarcando un título imaginario- James Potter, hijo del niño que sobrevivió… ¡un festín se harían las revistas del mundo mágico!

-Seguramente, gracias a Merlín no existe ningún hijo…- ella se puso seria, ligeramente decepcionada.

-¿Tú tampoco te sientes preparado para ser padre? ¿Es un mal que acecha a los hombres?

-Pues…no me malinterpretes, a mí me gustaría tener una familia propia Ginny… pero creo primero debo enamorarme de una mujer y después…tu sabes.

-Buen punto - señaló ella risueña.-Enamorarse… te juro que ya me olvidé como era eso.

-¿Y cómo estuviste tanto tiempo con Dayron?

-No lo tengo en claro. Costumbre, todo es costumbre.

-Eres de lo peor …-se le salió a él, divertido. Ella se acercó un poco.

-¿Qué me dijiste, Harry Potter?-fingió indignación.

-Solo me puse en lugar de Dayron; hubiera sido duro para él escuchar eso…-sonrió con resignación.

-¡Machista! –Lo increpó, divertida.- ¡Dame mi pijama, iré a colocármelo! – se lo quitó y se retiró hacia el pequeño baño de su habitación. Harry se quedó tildado, mirando la puerta, con una sonrisa algo perdida. A los pocos minutos se levantó…

-¡Prepararé algo de cenar, Ginny!

-¡Bien! –respondió ella desde el baño- Por favor, ¡nada de hidratos de carbono! Si tienes carne magra sería lo mejor, debo incorporar proteínas…

Al día siguiente, el accidente del loco de Jeremy salió por todos los medios del mundo mágico. Fue bastante tragicómico cuando Molly Weasley creyó que su hija había muerto carbonizada y llamó llorando desconsoladamente a Ronald, quién enseguida se encargó de decirle la verdad, que no había que lamentar víctimas fatales. Ron, Hermione y Luna supieron que Ginny pararía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, al menos por un tiempo. La pelirroja no quería usurparle semejante mansión a Harry durante mucho tiempo, eso sería demasiado indiscreto.

**Una semana después**

Era lunes por la mañana y ese día fue Harry quien se encargó de preparar el desayuno. Durante esos días conviviendo, comprendió que Ginny era muy puntual y responsable con sus obligaciones. A causa de sus empleos, no se habían visto demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo se notaba la presencia de alguien más en su casa, porque estaba increíblemente ordenada, virtud que Harry desposeía totalmente. La hermana de su mejor amigo era organizada y bastante responsable. A primera hora de la mañana siempre estaba lista, por eso le extrañó que Ginny no estuviera con sus habituales pantalones de jeans apretados y sus camisas de colores fuertes para ir a trabajar.

Se acercó con sigilo a su habitación y sonrió. Por muy atenta que fuese con sus obligaciones, Ginny tenía una debilidad, adoraba dormir. Parecía desmayada en la cama, dentro de su pijama infantil, lleno de dibujitos del oso llamado Winnie Pooh. Estaba toda destapada, las frazadas yacían tiradas en el piso de madera. Se acercó un poco más… ella se di vuelta y abrió los ojos.

-Harry… ¿qué pasa? –restregó los ojos.

-Tengo listo el desayuno…-dijo conteniendo la risa. Era muy cómico verla en esas fachas.- ¿Vas a vestirte o…?

-Claro… ¿qué hora es?

-¡Las ocho!

-¿LAS OCHO? – Gritó alarmada, Harry se asustó.- ¡Tengo cita con Ann! – saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar en el closet ropa, zapatos y un pantalón de vestir.

-Pero… ¿el estudio fotográfico…? – dijo Harry perdido.

-¡Lo abro a las diez! ¡Primero debo ver a Ann! –Y tomó el neceser con maquillajes.

-¿Tu sanadora? O médica…

-¡Las dos cosas! Es hija de muggles… debo hacerme un chequeo general… - se metió en el baño y empezó a lavarse la cara.

-Preparé el desayuno…-le comentó él.-Puedes venir a la cocina antes de irte y…

-Desayunaré en San Mungo cielo…-Harry se estremeció.

-¿Cómo? –se extrañó él.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Hay un bar en el Hospital, allí desayunaré…-puso dentífrico en su cepillo de dientes y empezó a lavárselos sin prestarle atención.

-¡No! ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-No entiendo Harry…-dijo con voz pastosa a causa de la crema dental.

-Bien, me voy al cuartel.

Ella hizo una seña con la mano. Confundido, Harry se retiró.

Resultó que Ginny se apuró en vano aquella mañana porque su sanadora Ann estaba retrasada y llegó a las nueve al Hospital, pidiendo disculpas. Hizo pasar a Ginny al consultorio con una sonrisa. Ann era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, sumamente simpática. Charlaron un rato hasta que la sanadora decidió ir al punto, porque muchos pacientes estaban aguardando afuera.

-Bien, Ginny ¿qué te trae por acá? Te veo en perfecto estado de salud.

-Bueno, he tomado una decisión- le comentó Ginny con orgullo.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-Quiero inseminarme para ser madre.-lo dijo con naturalidad, pero Ann palideció.- Y quiero hacerme todos los estudios para empezar con mi proyecto…

-Ginny, tengo entendido que estás distanciada de tu novio…-dijo con cautela.

-Si ¿y qué? –puso mala cara- Dayron no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Estás segura del paso que vas a dar? Tener un hijo sola no es fácil, Ginny…

-Estoy segurísima y tengo ahorros suficientes para esto.-sonrió llena de alegría.- A pesar del accidente con mi departamento, el seguro cubrirá los gastos, por lo que podré hacerlo sin inconvenientes… ¿por dónde empezamos?- Ann sonrió de ternura. Era conmovedor ver el entusiasmo de esa chica por ser mamá.

-Antes que nada, tenemos que hacer unos estudios de rutina, ¿sí?

-¡Manos a la obra entonces!-dijo Ginny con inmensa alegría. Ann tomaba notas mientras sonreía- Un último favor…-la sanadora la miró- Que esto quede entre nosotras…¡por favor!

-Descuida, es secreto profesional… dime, ¿eres alérgica a algo?

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Ginny se retiró del Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas. Por fin se había animado a dar el gran paso que la llevaría hasta su sueño, por fin pensaba en ella. ¡Por fin! Suspiró… sería un secreto hasta que en su vientre creciera su niñito, no se lo diría a nadie. ¿Sería niño o niña? Los resultados de los estudios recién estarían en una semana…Creía que iba a explotar de ansiedad.

Llegó a su estudio, lo abrió y había gente esperando afuera. Los saludó amablemente y les abrió la puerta, disculpándose por su demora. De repente, recordó a Dayron. Su ex novio supo del accidente en su edificio y prometió ayudarla en lo que sea. Ginny claramente rechazó la propuesta del joven de que vaya a vivir a su casa. Nuevamente, le mintió diciéndole que se quedaba en casa de Luna. Esto le generaba cierto nerviosismo, hacía una semana que no veía a su amiga, ella se había ido de expedición con su padre, siempre se iba así, de la nada. Su morada estaba siendo ocupada por el cantante Ernie Black, para no ser asediado por la prensa. Ginny estuvo segura que Luna le había cobrado alguna especie de alquiler, para hacer el viaje con su padre.

Esa mañana, atendió a todos y reveló varias fotos, haciéndole efectos mágicos que había aprendido en la Academia de Fotografía Mágica. Terminó con la vista cansada y las manos acalambradas, rogando que no entre nadie para tener algo de paz. Sus tripas rugieron de hambre, cuando una muchacha rubia y con unas psicodélicas gafas de sol color limón, se inmiscuyó en el estudio. Ginny sonrió de forma radiante.

-¡Luni, por fin apareces!- dijo Ginny corriendo abrazarla.

-¡Ginny! ¡Lamento tanto lo ocurrido con tu edificio! –farfulló derrochando melodrama-Para colmo yo estaba en Rusia, me sentí tan…-se detuvo a mirarla-No pareces muy afectada…

-No digas eso, estuve muy mal por lo ocurrido…- Ginny hizo una cara de circunstancia.

-¿Te está consolando bien Potter? ¡eh, picarona! – golpeó su hombro para que confiese.

-¡No seas tonta! –rieron con ganas- no sabes el momento horrible que viví cuando Encarnación me contó lo del imbécil de Jeremy…

-Ya sabía yo que ese vecino tuyo le faltaban todos los caramelos…-Ginny frunció el seño- Un dicho muggle, no me hagas caso. ¡Mira!- levantó un bolsa color papel madera- Traje ensalada César, tu favorita…

-¡Gracias, me estaba muriendo de hambre! Espera que cierro… -Ginny cerró la puerta con llave y dio vuelta el cartelito para que de afuera se leyera CERRADO. Luego volvió y ambas despejaron el mostrador para almorzar más cómodas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Más o menos, sigo angustiada.-reconoció la pelirroja abatida-He perdido todas mis cosas, es muy doloroso lo que pasó… y todo por culpa de un loco de mierda…

-Sí, me imagino cómo te sientes.-dijo Luna comprensiva.- Pero piensa que importante es que tú no has salido herida…-Ginny la miró y sonrió.

-Eso mismo me dijo Harry.- Luna cambió la expresión, por otra de total interés. Se quitó el abrigo y la interrogó con la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! Quiero detalles… ¿cómo es eso que vives con Potter?

-Bueno, Harry me ofreció quedarme en su casa y yo acepté.-le contó Ginny destapando el plástico de su ensalada- ¿Trajiste algo para beber? – miró en la bolsa, buscando bebidas.

-¡Gaseosa!

-¡Me estás cargando! – se desesperó Ginny.

-Sí, era una broma, traje agua mineral para ti, mi niñita sana…-se burló y Ginny le sacó la lengua.- ¿Qué harás si Dayron se entera de todo?

-¿Si se entera que soy sana? Ya lo sabe- dijo Ginny pinchando un pedacito de pollo y comiéndolo.

-No, tonta… ¡si supiera que vivirás con Harry Potter! O mejor dicho, que ya vives con él.

-Dayron ya sabe del accidente…-comentó Ginny.- como te imaginarás, salió en El profeta. Hoy lo leí en San Mungo.

-¿En San Mungo? –dijo Luna extrañada.- ¿Por qué fuiste allí?

-Tenía turno con mi sanadora a las 8 de la mañana para un control de rutina.-le contó Ginny sin darle importancia. Luna la miraba con perspicacia.

-¿Control de rutina?-repitió dudosa.

-Pues sí, una vez por año me hago un control ginecológico. Todas las mujeres lo hacen…-Luna con eso bajó la guardia. Ginny agradeció internamente que su memoria fuese pésima, porque ella ya se había hecho el control hace meses.- El Profeta publicó el desastre causado por Jeremy.

-Eso me estabas diciendo…-balbuceó Luna, que parecía distraída.

-Sí, el periódico no se ahorró ningún detalle. ¡Hasta una infografía realizaron! – rodó los ojos.

-Los medios adoran el morbo.-opinó su amiga con asco.

-El público adora el morbo.-la corrigió Ginny revolviendo su ensalada.

-¿Le dijiste a Dayron que parabas en Grimmauld Place?- Ginny se puso roja y bajó la mirada, Luna sonrió divertida.- Eres de lo peor…

-No pude… le dije que paraba en tu casa.- Luna se atragantó con gaseosa, Ginny la golpeó en la espalda.- ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! ¿Te volviste loca Ginny? ¡Ahora vendrá a mi casa a buscarte! – rezongó con los ojos llorosos a causa del ahogamiento.

-No lo hará, el…

-¡Te conviene, no tengo por qué soportarlo!-se quejó- ¿Qué le digo si me llama o…?

-No lo atiendas y listo – zanjó Ginny. Se hizo un silencio. – Lo siento Luna, pero no podía decirle que me quedaba de Harry, el no…

-Ya lo sé…-reconoció Luna suspirando. -¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Cómo piensan que lo tomarán?

-Lo saben y no dijeron nada al respecto.-le informó Ginny alegremente y Luna hizo un gesto de sorpresa- Es lo normal, ¿no? Tengo veintisiete años, estoy grandecita para que me anden cuidando.

-Es cierto que después de tu relación con Dayron ellos bajaron la guardia-concedió Luna tomando un poco de gaseosa.-Eso es porque no saben que Harry te gusta…

-¿Qué dices?- Luna sonrió con picardía.

-Lo que oíste. Te quedas de Harry porque te gusta, no te hagas la idiota…-Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí, me gusta… no puedo evitar coquetearle, Luna.-confesó algo avergonzada de sí misma.- Ayer pasamos horas hablando, me contuvo y fue como si… Hablar con él es lo mismo que hablar contigo, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Diablos! ¡Te gusto!- bromeó Luna fingiendo vergüenza - Yo sabía que iba a pasar, a todos les pasa…

-¡Idiota!-rieron las dos- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Se me nota… ¡Se nota que me gusta!

-¿Piensas que a él le pasa lo mismo?

-No estoy segura…-dijo ella dudosa- A veces pienso que le pasa lo mismo y otras no… es indescifrable ese Auror.

-¿Te imaginas si Cadence se entera? – dijo Luna burlona.

-Me arranca los ojos la loca esa…

-Cadence ya no tiene derecho a hacer nada contra ti –Luna guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – frunció el seño.

-¿Me lo preguntas? ¡Lo dejó plantado en el altar! ¡Si ahora siente celos por ti, deberá perdérselos en el culo! – le hizo ver Luna con vehemencia.

-No lo creo, Harry está enamorado de ella.-soltó Ginny resignada.

-Sí, seguro,-ironizó Luna rodando los ojos- por eso te invita a vivir a su casa, porque tiene el corazón roto...-la miró con elocuencia y Ginny sonrió. Su amiga era tremenda- Los tipos se recuperan así –chascó los dedos.- de una ruptura…

-Harry y Cadence arreglarán sus asuntos solos, a mí eso no me incumbe- manifestó Ginny juntando los plásticos de las ensaladas y tirándolos en los residuos.-Lo único que me importa es que me devuelvan mi hogar…

-El seguro cubrirá todo, confía en eso.-dijo Luna mirando el reloj.-Debo irme…

Luna giró la llave y justo detrás de la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Dayron Melton. Ginny se tensó al verlo, sin reaccionar, ni poder moverse. Era un joven de treinta y tres años muy bien mantenido. Pelo castaño más o menos largo, ojos color miel y tes morena. Dayron amaba los deportes extremos y solía viajar por el mundo compitiendo, escalando montañas. Ginny siempre sospechó que ese era el motivo por el que no quería tener hijos. Seguramente prefería evitar ataduras que lo frenaran a cumplir sus sueños los cuales distaban tanto de los suyos. ¿Tenían destinos tan diferentes? ¿Cómo fue que mantuvo una relación de dos años con él? Respiró hondo y vislumbró su rostro intentando dilucidar el motivo de su seria expresión. Odiaba mentir y con él lo había hecho por primera vez. Algo se había roto.

-Bueno, bueno- la voz de Luna la devolvió de golpe a la realidad- ¡Estamos todos!

-Hola Luna- dijo Dayron levantando la cabeza- También me alegro de verte…-Luna carcajeó.

-Me estaba yendo, Day no te preocupes- dijo con sarcasmo- Adiós Ginny…-le hizo una mirada de 'se te vino la noche' y tomó su cartera y su abrigo.- Hasta luego…- se retiró dejándolos solos.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- dijo Dayron mirándola.-Hace más de una semana que no nos vemos…

-Hola.-Ginny pasó el mostrador y le dio un seco beso en la mejilla.

-Necesitaba hablar urgente contigo…

-Siéntate.-indicó Ginny nerviosa- No tengo mucho tiempo pero…

-Lamento mucho lo del accidente-murmuró Dayron.

-Sí, fue terrible.

-Puedes contar conmigo – Ginny asintió- Te fui a buscar al edificio, creí que ya habías vuelto de la casa de Luna.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa? –Ella no contestó.- Me encontré con Encarnación… y esa viejita gentilmente me comentó que tú no estabas con Luna, sino en Grimmauld Place, de Harry Potter…- Ginny se estremeció de vergüenza.

-Dayron yo…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- la encaró él indignado.

-Bueno es que… yo…

-¡Habla de una jodida vez, Ginny!- dijo enojado.

-¡Está bien, no te enojes!-

-¿Qué no me enoje, dices? ¡Es la primera vez que mientes de esta manera!-la inyectó con sus ojos color miel.- ¡Quiero la verdad! Merezco saber que está pasando…

-Lo siento…-respondió ella, llena de culpa.-Lamento haberte mentido Dayron…-le tomó las manos- Estoy arrepentida…

-Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, tú no eres así…

-Me encontré con Harry el sábado a la noche… y yo estaba muy ebria…-Ginny vio cómo palidecía el rostro de su ex novio.

-¿Tú… tú y el…?-insinuó espantado.

-¡No! ¡No!- se apresuró a negar Ginny- ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Harry y yo somos amigos!

-¿Amigos? Siempre te ha gustado Potter, Ginny… tú misma me lo confesaste apenas nos conocimos. No me tomes por idiota.

-¡Ay por favor!-dijo cansada- Tenía diez años cuando Harry me gustaba, no seas tan…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- la cortó, yendo al punto.

-Harry…pobrecito, -dijo exagerando el gesto dramático- ¿no te enteraste lo que le ocurrió?

-¿Lo de su casamiento?

-Sí, la novia le dijo que no delante de todos los presentes.-se tapó la cara, consternada- Si vieras cómo lloraba pobrecito… necesitaba contención… y yo lo escuché…

-Me imagino la contención que le diste…-siseó arrasado de celos.

-No seas idiota. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos como herma…

-¡Basta con esa boludez! ¡No son hermanos, mierda! –explotó Dayron enojado.

-¿A qué viniste? –la paciencia de Ginny empezaba a agotarse.- ¿A hacerme esta escena de celos adolescente o a decirme algo útil?-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró-Porque si mal no recuerdo, tú y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo…

-Tú llegaste a ese acuerdo, tú eres la que ha decidido por los dos…

-¿Perdón? – dijo remarcando las sílabas de esa palabra- ¡El que no quiere formar una familia conmigo eres tú! ¡Y hasta que no cambies de idea no quiero seguir contigo, Dayron! ¡Esta vez es en serio!

-¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de tener hijos? –farfulló, dolido.-Creí que podías esperarme y…

-¡Porque quiero avanzar, quiero ir más allá! – Respondió ella con vehemencia, harta de sentirse incomprendida.- Quiero tener muchos hijos, quiero una casa y un perro labrador, quiero conocer París con mi pareja… y después quiero hacerme las tetas o teñirme el pelo de verde... –Dayron abrió los ojos, asustado, pero ella no se acobardó- y no voy a permitir que ya nadie interfiera con mi sueño, así a ti te parezca una mierda de sueño…-le reprochó, enojada.

-Pensé que nuestros sueños eran los mismos- retozó apagado- Creí que deseábamos las mismas cosas…

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-dijo con el mismo grado de desilusión.- Pero mi sueño no es estar con alguien que sólo piensa en escalar montañas o tirarse de un paracaídas… discúlpame, ya te lo dije…

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo, a ver? ¿Estar con el valiente y apuesto Auror Potter?-dijo celoso.

-No seas infantil Dayron, tienes treinta y tres años para andar haciendo escenitas.-lo cortó seria- ¡Madura de una vez!

-¿Por qué te quedas en su casa Ginevra?

-Porque Jeremy explotó el edificio-respondió tomándole el pelo.

-Puedes venir a mi casa…yo soy tu pareja, no él.

-¿Realmente piensas que nosotros estamos en condiciones de convivir?-dijo Ginny señalando a ambos.-Si así, creo que estás equivocado… esto no está funcionando Dayron…

-¿Me amas?- la pregunta fue sorpresiva. Le sostuvo la mirada, tiesa, nerviosa, vacilante. De sopetón se le vino a la cabeza el beso de Harry en ese bar, el beso perdido entre tanta gente, disimulado en la multitud, inesperado, inadvertido. El beso robado, de azar, el beso prohibido. Esa bebida color sangre nutriendo el sabor de sus húmedos labios, mezclándose su perfume. Su mano en la espalda, su lengua recorriendo su boca. Y su risa…- Porque lo que yo siento por ti permanece intacto…como el primer día.

La voz de Dayron y su última frase borró a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Con amor no alcanza Dayron.-respondió casi como automáticamente.-Ahora si me permites tengo que seguir trabajando…

-Está bien…-sacó algo de su bolsillo y dejó las llaves encima de la mesa.- Tus llaves.

Sin decir una palabra más Dayron se retiró; Ginny bajó la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron a borbotones abrazando sus mejillas. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre sus manos. Lloraba de culpa, lloraba de tristeza, de remordimiento. Le dolía hacer sufrir a Dayron, era una buena persona y lo amaba, quizá no como antes, pero lo quería y había compartido muchas cosas hermosas a su lado, dos hermosos años de sueños. ¿Por qué pensó justo en Harry cuando él le hizo esa pregunta? Eso fue lo más parecido a una traición, algo se quebró adentro, algo había cambiado pero ella recién en ese instante se percató. Ese cambio empezó a gestarse después del beso de Harry en BLUE… Por primera vez en dos años dudó de sus sentimientos: algo se había roto, su confusión tenía nombre y apellido.

*/*/

Harry llegó temprano a su casa, eran las seis y media de la tarde. Le extrañó encontrar la casa vacía. En el Cuartel las cosas estaban calmadas y los casos iban al día, por lo que aprovechó para descansar. Se preparó un té y se sentó en su sillón a mirar televisión. En el dial mágico repetían un partido viejo de Quidditch. Lo miraba sin mirarlo en realidad, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin saber el motivo, estaba molesto por algo. Observó alrededor, el ambiente estaba aplastado por un autoritario silencio. ¿Extrañaba a Cadence a pesar de su desplante? Un poco, tenía que admitirlo…. ¿O extrañaba estar con una mujer en la intimidad? ¿O extrañaba tener sexo con una bella mujer que lo acompañe en algunos momentos como ese? No tenía esas respuestas, no estaba seguro de nada. _Tal vez si vuelvo a verla todo se clarifique, pero no creo que sea el momento…_ _Recién pasaron diez días, sería muy pronto hablar con ella._

Suspiró y se levantó…Observando su casa, recorriéndola y pensando en hacer alguna refacción. Estaba cansado del blanco y negro, quería agregarle otro color que encienda, que renueve su vivienda. No tenía idea de decoración…tenía que pedirle una opinión a Ginny para eso. Cuando comprendió lo que había pensado, sacudió la cabeza. Ginny era solo su amiga, estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place temporalmente… _¿Por qué no ha llegado todavía? _, tuvo que vencer la tentación de llamarla… él no podía meterse en su vida, no debía controlarla… no debía confundirse.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en su habitación. Parsimoniosamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a su cómoda. Ginny tenía un montón de productos perfectamente ordenados por tamaño. Harry sonrió y tomó uno. Uno de los frasquitos era una crema de limpieza facial, exfoliante. Después encontró varios perfumes con envases de formas irregulares… no resistió la tentación de olfatear algunos. Eran muy frescos, muy primaverales.

Miró hacia la cama, suspirando. Se sentó en ella y abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz. Allí encontró varios papeles: un carnet vencido de aparición, un psicodélico lápiz, un anotador viejo y un álbum de fotos…No era cualquier álbum, era justamente ese que tenía una tapa con motivo animal print estilo cebra, el mismo que Ginny había guardado con tanta reserva. ¿Por qué no quiso compartirlo con él?

Hacer eso era violar la privacidad de…

Lo abrió antes que su cordura y lo que vislumbró en la primera foto casi se detiene fue su corazón. Eran fotos muggles, estáticas… Ginny estaba completamente desnuda, posando sobre una cama de sábanas inmaculadamente blancas… Boca abajo, con sus pies hacia arriba, sus uñas del mismo color que los labios, rojo carmesí. Su cabello hacia un costado, miraba hacia el vacío con una media sonrisa. Harry dedujo que era una producción artística, por los efectos en sepia que tenían las imágenes.

Harry pasó a la segunda, tragando saliva. Ginny sobre un sillón, también desnuda. Con una pierna tapaba su vagina, su ombligo se podía observar perfectamente. El pelo caía en cascada hacia abajo y ella sonreía mirando un ángulo diferente de la cámara. Sus pezones erectos, parecían tan suaves. Las manos de Harry le temblaron. En la tercer foto ella estaba de espaldas al cámara… miraba hacia una ventana. Los brazos hacia el cielo, el pelo casi llegaba al paraíso…donde tenía un pequeño tatuaje, eran tres aves junto a un vocablo. Harry acercó el álbum a sus verdes ojos para ver mejor el tatuaje. "Libertad" decía la pequeña palabra junto una orquídea. Pasó el dedo por la foto, por su rostro con el corazón a mil por horas…

Entonces cerró álbum de un golpe seco. Algo había cambiado y ya sabía cuál era la pequeña parte de la verdad que tanto lo incomodaba… le gustaba Ginny quizá más que la tarta de melaza.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Los dos hicieron una especie de 'clic' dándose cuenta cuanto se gustan, o eso quise dar a entender.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Y no se olviden de pasar por 'Media verdad al revés' .**

**Un aviso más: no estoy utilizando Facebook, pero me pueden encuentrar en tuiter: (arroba)pottershop1 **

**(sin espacios)**

**Hasta el próximo y gracias por estar ahí, me hacen muy bien.**

**Besos, ****Joanne.**


End file.
